Forbidden Bonds
by Kvhottie
Summary: TezukaxFuji Yaoi Tezuka and Fuji are brothers that get along just fine...for now. What happens when fuji starts wondering why Tezuka seems so cold and why he reacted the way he did when Fuji starts dating Nana?
1. Family

**Authors note: Phew, what a nice short break, I enjoyed it. Well this is my new story, incest funnnnnnn! Only sad thing is, I don't really want to incorporate tennis into this story even though there is a school environment. Like come on, I love tennis and all, but the anime offers us all the tennis we need.=D Enjoy! Review if you wanna pass the love. 3**

**Warning: Tezuka is going 2 b a teeny bit ooc in the family environment..who really is totally serious with family? Plus..he has 2 be, but he'll be the Tezuka we know in school. **

Ch. 1 Family

Pale, thin hands slowly flip through a blue photo album, pausing on every page. A well defined face looks towards the clock sighing lightly. _*It's still too early, I shouldn't have woken up at six*_ His room shimmers, the newly awaken sun slips in between the needles of his cacti. A warm breeze blows sakura petals into the room through the open window. He closes the album with summer written on it and puts his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His white shirt and blue plaid pants adorn his body, fitting his looks perfectly. (Uniform reminds you of one of my stories? Hehe)_*First day of school this year, I wonder how Eiji is doing.* _The bed creaks slightly when he gets up to water the cacti, stopping to stare out the window.

"It makes me want to take a picture…"

A beautiful brunette stands by the open door, "Syusuke?"

Fuji looks up from his watering, "Yes nee-san?

Yumiko smiles, "Breakfast is ready, please get your bother."

Fuji nods, "We'll go down now."

Yumiko goes downstairs as Fuji walks down the hall, knocking on the plain white door. He enters once permitted and smiles at the boy sitting in his desk, filling out papers.

Fuji looks over his shoulder, "Is that student council work?"

"Yes."

Fuji sighs, "Well that'll have to wait because breakfast is ready Kunimitsu."

Tezuka stands, putting the papers in his book bag, "Okay"

Fuji follows Tezuka to the dining room, giving his family a morning greeting and a closed eyed smile. He sits in between Tezuka and Yumiko, across from their parents. Fuji looks at his breakfast and then starts eating, stopping once he notices everyone but Tezuka is staring at him.

Fuji sighs, "What?"

Yumiko nudges him, "Come on tell us!"

Fuji picks up his fork, "About what?"

Their mother laughs, "Kunimitsu tell us since Syusuke is acting like he doesn't know what we are talking about."

Tezuka looks up from his plate, a slight outline of a smile on his face, "Well…"

Fuji exclaims, "Kunimitsu! Don't."

Their father clears his throat and looks at Tezuka, "Did he or did he not get the spot?"

Tezuka nods, "Yes."

Fuji slumps from defeat, "Traitor."

Yumiko hugs Fuji from behind, "Congratulations on becoming the vice president for the student council!"

Fuji shakes his head, "They only voted for me because Kunimitsu is the president."

Yumiko frowns, "That's not true; you're intelligent and responsible. They picked you because of your good points. Tell him Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "Yumiko is right, you wouldn't have been chosen unless you were qualified."

Their mother smiles, "Finish eating, you have to leave for school."

Yumiko stands up, "I'll wait for you guys in the car, hurry up."

Fuji goes to his room, gets his book bag and bids his cacti farewell until the afternoon. He rushes toward the stairs, slipping because of his socks and the rugged floor. Tezuka catches him, holding his waist to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Be careful."

Fuji regains his balance, "Thank you, I wouldn't want to get hurt on my first day of the job."

Tezuka walks towards the door, "No need to be nervous."

Fuji slightly opens his eyes, "…I'm not nervous."

"Like you'll fool anyone, you don't usually slip or…"

Fuji closes the house door, "Or?"

Tezuka opens the car door, "…leave the house without shoes."

Fuji looks at his feet and blushes, "Ugh." He rushes inside to put his shoes on and gets in the car. He buckles his seat belt and stares at the back of the passenger's seat, where Tezuka was sitting. _*How can he read me so easily? Nobody can; except him. He is my brother after all…but Yumiko isn't as good at seeing through my façade as he is.*_ Fuji looks at Tezuka through the interior rear view mirror, trying to analyze that stoic face. _*Yet, I can't read one single thought that is going through his head. Why?*_

Tezuka meets Fuji's gaze through the mirror, "Yes Syusuke?"

Fuji smiles, "Hmm, no nothing."

Fuji plays with his hands and listens to the radio that was too low to clearly hear. _*How can he always be so composed and stoic? He smiles and laughs rarely, even with his family. Was he always like this?*_

Yumiko's voice breaks the peaceful silence, "So…how are the girls?"

Fuji looks at Yumiko, "Girls? What girls?"

Yumiko smiles, "Your admirers"

Fuji sighs, "Oh, those girls."

"So Syusuke has, what about you Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka keeps staring out the window, "No."

Fuji laughs, "That's a lie; he also has a fan club. It is actually way bigger than mine."

Yumiko pokes Tezuka, "Oh, so that's how it is. Well, here we are have a good day at school."

Fuji gets out the car, "Thank you nee-san; see you later."

Tezuka and Fuji walk towards the school entrance and pass the fancy, black gates. Fuji smiles as he walks, happy to see familiar faces. Many people greet them, Fuji waves back while Tezuka just says a simple hello. Once inside the huge school, they walk down the stairs to the student council lounge. This huge room is only for student council members with a secret exception, Fuji. But now that Fuji is vice president, he doesn't have to secretly enjoy the foosball table or the flat screen T.V, he can openly enjoy them. Seigaku high school was extremely generous with the student council which they are so proud of. Tezuka and Fuji walk towards the student council meeting room which was a room in the back of the lounge.

Fuji smiles at the boy sitting on the desk far on the right, "Hi Eiji."

Eiji's eyes widen and he glomps Fuji, "Fujiko!! I missed you!"

Fuji laughs and hugs Eiji back, "I missed you too Eiji."

Eiji smiles brightly, "You are so amazing Fujiko! You are vice president!"

Fuji sighs, "Eiji, it's not that big of a deal. You've been treasurer for the past two years."

Eiji shakes his head, "You are still more amazing."

Tezuka sits in his desk, "Nice to see you're hyperactivity hasn't decreased, Eiji."

Eiji glomps Tezuka, "Hi Tezuka, it's nice to see you are as serious as ever."

Tezuka pries Eiji off of him, "And your bad habit of invading personal space is still here as well."

Eiji smiles, "Your too stiff Tezu-chan!"

Tezuka glares at Eiji, "I rather that you not assign cute nicknames."

Eiji puts his hands up defensively, "Okay, okay."

Fuji chuckles, "You are still the same Eiji. Have you seen Nana yet?"

Eiji shakes his head, "No she hasn't arrived yet. I bet she is too afraid of Tezuka to resume her secretary duties."

Fuji defends Tezuka, "or too afraid that you'll glomp her to death, Eiji."

A girl with shoulder length golden hair enters the room, "Good morning everyone."

Eiji glomps her, "Nana! Fujiko was just asking for you!"

Nana looks at Fuji, "You were?"

Fuji smiles, "Yeah, I was wondering if we had lost the flower of the student council. Without you it would be three guys without anyone to brighten their day."

Nana blushes lightly, "Fuji, you are too good at flattery. Oh, congratulations on getting the vice president spot."

"Thank you."

Nana smiles, "Hi Tezuka."

Tezuka doesn't lift his head up from his papers, "Hello."

Nana walks to her desk, "So we have to make the morning announcement as well as introduce the new vice president."

Fuji sits on his desk, "Do we have to?"

Nana grins, "Yes."

Fuji's eyes glint evilly, "What if something bad happens to the microphones?"

Nana opens a drawer and shows Fuji, "We have many more."

Fuji sighs, "Fine."

Nana prepares what she is going to say, "Thank you for your corporation Fuji."

Eiji looks over some papers, "Let's start Nana."

Nana turns on the microphone, "Hello Seigaku high school, Nana here! I hope all of you had great vacations and are excited for the year ahead of us! Here are the announcements for today. The new vice president for the student council is Fuji Syusuke, congratulate him and wish him luck everyone. The student council is very happy to have him become one of us and looks forward to his hard work. On another note, club sign ups are going on through this whole week. Clubs are allowed to advertise using any method, if you need the auditorium, give us an auditorium usage form. Those clubs with less than four people will be closed so do your best to advertise. That is all for today, now for the weather forecast with Eiji."

Eiji turns on his microphone, "Hiya everyone! Miss me? Well today is going to be sunny the whole day so go outside! It is going to be a high of 28® C and low of 25® C. Have a good day!"

Fuji shakes his head once their done, "I still can't get used to those morning announcements; they are too embarrassing.

Eiji laughs, "I enjoy doing them."

"I do too."

Fuji looks at Nana, "What are we doing this afternoon?"

Nana looks through the stack of papers, "We mostly have to look at club registration forms and fix the event schedule for this month because some events clash."

Eiji groans, "Sounds fun."

Fuji laughs, "Very, a great way to start the year."

Nana smiles, "Don't worry, it's not that bad, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka nods, "Hnn."

Fuji glances at Tezuka _*He's even quiet when we are with the student council; I talk to them more than he does. Why doesn't he open up more?*_

Fuji looks at the clock, "Well it's time for class; come on Eiji."

Eiji follows Fuji to the door, "See you guys later."

Fuji and Eiji walk to their homeroom, stopping countless times to say hi or for someone to congratulate Fuji. After being congratulated by the teacher, Fuji sits in his desk which was by Eiji's and next to the window. Not much was taught in class since it was the first class of the year, mostly introductions were made. Fuji spaced out or looked out the window for most of the time, observing the clouds race across the sky. He was in the middle of counting how much sakura petals had landed on the window sill when Eiji tapped his shoulder.

"Hnn?"

Eiji smiles, "You didn't pay attention this whole time did you?"

Fuji smirks, "No."

Eiji laughs, "Well its lunch time, where do you want to eat?"

"On the roof top, I brought a bento."

Eiji shows Fuji his bento, "So did I, let's go."

They walk up to the roof, opening the metal door which is always closed. Another student council benefit, the key to the roof of the school. They walk to the edge of the roof which was surrounded by a short gate. After sitting down, Fuji opens his bento, smiling at the lunch his mother had made for him.

Eiji pouts, "Ehh, your lunch looks way better than mine Fujiko!"

"Do you want some?"

Eiji smiles, "Yes."

Fuji gives Eiji some of his lunch, "How are things going with Oishi?"

Eiji blushes lightly and talks with the chopsticks in his mouth, "werry gwood"

Fuji grins, "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Fuji!!"

Fuji takes a bite of his food, "Hmm, so you guys have."

Eiji shoves Fuji, "Let's drop the subject! Actually, I have a question I've had for a while."

Fuji looks at Eiji, "Hm? Ask."

"But…"

Fuji sighs, "Just ask, Eiji."

"Etoo…why do you and Tezuka have different surnames even though you guys come from the same family?"

Fuji smiles, "Because we aren't true brothers."


	2. Thinking of you

**Authors note: Yup…so here it is. Cute/sexy chapter finish and it's pretty long, so enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ch. 2 Thinking of you

Eiji gapes at Fuji, "W-What did you just say? But he lives in your house and you guys address each other like brothers and…" Eiji goes silent and stares at Fuji, waiting for an explanation.

Fuji stares at his lap, "Well…so it all started when I was seven and Kunimitsu was eight. We were really close friends in school and out of school. He was an only child that lived with a single father, while Yumiko and I lived with our single mother. On a fated afternoon, both our parents met and it was love at first sight. They got married so Kunimitsu and I went from best friends to brothers. That is why we have different surnames, Tezuka decided to keep the one he previously had."

Eiji looks at Fuji, "Oh, I see. That's good, becoming brothers with your best friend…but why do you sound sad?"

Fuji smiles, "Sad? What makes you think that?"

Eiji brightens up, "Oh, nothing…I just thought you sounded sad but it was my mistake."

Fuji keeps eating, staring at his bento as he does. _*No…you are right Eiji; I am saddened by the memories. I feel like Kunimitsu and I were closer when we were friends. Maybe it's because we grew up? Or maybe the marriage pulled us apart instead of making us closer? All I know is…he grew colder towards me.*_

"It's quite funny Eiji because my mom is a lot like Yumiko and I. The same applies to Kunimitsu and his father, they are very similar."

Eiji smiles, "So Tezuka's father is also a moving statue?"

Fuji grins, "Eiji…Kunimitsu is actually very kind; he's less cold at home. He just has to know you for a little longer and you have to stop invading his personal space."

Eiji pouts, "It's not my fault he is so stiff and his personal bubble is the size of a room."

Fuji bites back a laugh, "Eiji! Don't talk about Kunimitsu like that."

"Okay, Okay. I have to go talk to Oishi, see you in class Fuji."

Fuji nods "See you" and watches Eiji leave. He opens his eyes and lies down, putting his hands behind his head. Fuji watches the racing clouds once again and breaths in the warm, sakura scented breeze. He sighs, getting tired of all the thinking he has been doing today. He closes his eyes and slowly dozes off with the music of the rustling leaves.

Fuji's eyes flutter open, the sun's rays blinding him, "nn…shoot, class!"

"Ten minutes until class starts…"

Fuji looks up and finds himself staring at Tezuka's back, "…Kunimitsu?"

Fuji sits up, watching Tezuka as he leans on the short gate and looks out into the open. He watches as the breeze blows Tezuka's silky brown hair, making Fuji want to take a picture of him. Fuji stands up and walks to Tezuka's side, looking at him with the corner of his eye.

"…when did you come up?"

"A few minutes ago, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Why?"

"You looked peaceful."

"Oh."

"…"

Fuji smiles gently, "What are you doing up here?"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "Thinking."

Fuji looks up at the sky, "Hmm, this is a great place to think."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"I was actually eating lunch with Eiji, but he left me alone with my thoughts."

Fuji rests his head on his arms, hiding his face and mutters, "…what happened to our friendship, nii-san?"

"Hnn?"

The bell rings loudly and Fuji smiles, "No…nothing. See you this afternoon, bye."

Fuji closes the metal door behind him, leaning against it to catch his breath. _*I can't believe I almost said that…obviously we still have our friendship; it's only me being selfish.*_ Fuji sighs and slowly walks down the stairs, forgetting the little time he had to get to his next class. He drags his feet towards his classroom, feeling too tired to hear the teacher babble. _*Why do I feel like I am the only one bothered by our distance...ugh*_

Fuji enters class right when it was about to start and receives an annoyed comment from the teacher. He sits down, still having his smiling facade even though he didn't feel a bit cheery. Eiji snickers and elbows Fuji, pointing at the page they were working on. Fuji nods, and starts working on it but drifts off into thought. Classes continue like that, with Fuji in a slight daze. The final bell rings and Fuji slightly jumps, making Eiji laugh.

"I don't know why the teachers don't notice that you don't pay attention."

Fuji smiles as he gathers his things, "Because I don't make it obvious, unlike you Eiji."

Eiji nudges Fuji, "Oh shut up."

"Hurry up Eiji, we have student council duties."

Eiji finishes putting his things in his book bag, "I'm already done"

Fuji smiles, "So, am I going to grow to hate being part of the student council?"

"You still see me here don't you? It's hard work, but it is very fun. You were with us last year, didn't you have fun?"

Fuji walks down the stairs, "Yes, but I didn't have to work. I don't even want to remember how dead that room felt when you guys were over loaded with work, like during the spring festival."

Eiji shivers, "Please don't remind me."

Fuji laughs and opens the meeting room door, "Well, we'll just have to see how this goes."

Nana smiles, "Hey you guys how were classes?"

Eiji sighs, "Boring!"

Fuji glances at Tezuka who was sitting in his desk, "So Nana, what do we do?"

Nana points at their desks, "I've already put the stack of papers each of you has to do. Just look over the club registrations, and stamp them if everything is okay. You know what to look for right Fuji?"

Fuji nods, "I saw you guys do everything last year."

Nana grins, "Okay then, go work.

Fuji sits in his desk which was next to Tezuka's because the desks were ordered by importance of position in the student council. He sighs mentally, he's been sighing a lot more recently. Fuji reads through each paper as the clock ticks quickly. The room was silent, only the sound of them stamping papers and Tezuka's pen scratching a papers surface could be heard.

Fuji holds his breath and then disrupts the silence, "Do you guys want to do something once we are done?"

Nana doesn't take her eyes off the forms, "Hmm, that sounds fun. What should we do?"

Eiji looks at Fuji, "We should go the Karaoke place that just opened! "

Fuji smiles, "We should, I've wanted to go there."

Nana stands up, "Then its set, we are going. Do you guys want tea?"

Eiji nods, "Yes!"

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "Are you coming with us Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka looks up, "No thank you, I rather not."

Eiji frowns, "Come on Tezuka! Don't be so stiff, you'll have fun."

Nana nods, "Yes, come on, it won't be the same if it isn't all of us. Let's celebrate for the year to come!"

Fuji smiles, "Please nii-san."

Tezuka returns to organizing the event schedule, "…fine."

Nana claps happily, "Yay, all of us are going."

Eiji laughs, "I never knew convincing Tezuka was possible."

Tezuka glares at Eiji, "There is always a chance I change my mind."

Fuji chuckles, "Shut up Eiji before our efforts go to waste."

Nana gives each of them a cup of tea, "Here, let's concentrate or we won't be done before tomorrow."

The room grows silent again, sipping noises and continuous pen scratching bounce off the walls. Time passes by, the clock swings its arms and a heavy sigh is let out. Fuji smiles when he finishes his stack and glances at Eiji. Eiji nods and looks at Nana who is also smiling back at both of them. They all stare at Tezuka, impatiently waiting for him to finish.

Tezuka looks up, "I've been done for the past 30 minutes; this is work for tomorrow."

Nana smiles, "Let's go then!"

They gather their things, lock up the lounge, and walk out of the empty school. Student council members are always the last to stay because they are the busiest. Nana and Eiji walk ahead talking happily but Fuji and Tezuka lag behind in an awkward silence. Fuji looks ahead, watching Nana laughs at what the two were talking about and then glances at Tezuka. _*This is so…awkward. I wonder if he really wants to come along.*_

"Kunimitsu, are you sure you want to come? If you don't, we won't force you…"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. Don't worry."

Fuji smiles, "I should know that already, right?"

"Not necessarily, I can surprise you one day."

"Hmm, really?"

Tezuka smiles slightly, "Yes, really."

Fuji laughs, "I'm looking forward to it."

"How was your first day of student council duties?"

Fuji smiles, "A blast."

"Yeah right.

Fuji bumps into Nana, "…why did you stop so suddenly?"

Nana laughs, "Because we are here."

Eiji pulls Fuji inside, "Come let's go Fujiko!"

They walk inside and each put in to pay for their karaoke room. They walk inside the room; it had a disco light shining down on everything. There was a small stage with microphones and a wide screen to display the lyrics. A long, black couch sits against the back wall with a table at the center.

Eiji cheers, "This is great! Way better than the one we used to go to Fujiko."

Fuji smiles, "Yeah, they must make a lot of business since they are new."

Nana plops on the couch, "It is also close to the school, so it's going to be popular for a while."

Eiji smiles and puts his book bag on the table, "I brought something to loosen us up a bit.

Tezuka glares at Eiji, "…what did you bring?"

Eiji smirks and takes out a bottle of liquor, "This."

Nana giggles, "Eiji where did you get that from?"

Eiji smiles, "s-e-c-r-e-t"

Fuji smirks, "I bet you brought that from home because you were planning for us to come here."

Eiji pours Fuji a cup and gives it to him, "You know me too well Fujiko. It's a special occasion; our first day of work this year and Fuji became vice president."

Nana pours herself one, "You are right Eiji, let's celebrate."

Fuji holds a cup out for Tezuka, "Will you celebrate with us?"

Tezuka sighs, "You guys just find ways to include me in your schemes."

"I'm sorry; you are just such an easy victim."

Tezuka takes the cup and drinks, "Sadist."

Fuji takes a sip, "Then you are a masochist if you let yourself be dragged into our schemes."

"I am not dragged into it; I let myself be pulled willingly."

Fuji smiles, "Why?"

Tezuka smirks **(is this possible, idk lol)**: "That's only for me to know."

Nana picks a song and pulls Eiji onto the stage, "Thank you everyone for being here for our concert; now on to our next song!"

Fuji sits next to Tezuka in the couch, "This will be interesting."

Tezuka watches Nana and Eiji sing their lives away, "Shouldn't you get up there?"

Fuji pours himself more liquor, "Later, after they get tired of singing."

"I doubt that will happen."

Fuji laughs, "You might be right, that'll save you from going up as well."

"I said I'd come but I never said I would sing."

Fuji drinks, "Not even with your brother?"

Tezuka looks at Fuji's cup, "So, as your brother, should I worry about how much alcohol you are drinking?"

Fuji smiles, "No you shouldn't."

Nana pulls Fuji to the stage, "Sing with us!"

Fuji finishes the liquor in his cup and takes a microphone. Tezuka watches as the three of them sing three songs in a row before getting tired. They get off the stage and sit down; Eiji pours himself another cup of alcohol.

Eiji passes Fuji a cup, "You want another one?"

Fuji smiles and shakes his head, "No, I rather not."

Eiji pushes the cup into Fuji's hand, "Come on, just one more."

Nana raises her cup in the air, "Kanpai!"

The other three guys clash cups with her, "Kanpai!"

Fuji finishes his cup and slightly wobbles towards Tezuka, "Let's sing Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "Are you okay Fuji?"

Fuji laughs and pulls Tezuka, "I am fine!"

Nana looks at Eiji, "You shouldn't have given him that last cup."

Eiji laughs, "I didn't know Fujiko couldn't hold his liquor."

Tezuka shakes his head as Fuji pulls him to the stage, "I knew the whole liquor thing was a bad idea. I know how Syusuke gets when he is drunk, this has happened before."

Tezuka and the drunken Fuji sing a song together; Tezuka sighing and Fuji laughing at nothing. After the song, Fuji reaches for the liquor bottle again, but Tezuka takes it away from him. Nana and Eiji laugh while Fuji almost pounces on Tezuka for the bottle.

"Kuni! Kuni, give me the bottle!"

Tezuka sighs, "No, we are going home Syusuke."

Fuji reaches for the bottle, his body very close to Tezuka's, "Kuni, I want the bottle! I don't wanna go home!"

Nana laughs, "So this is how Fuji gets when he is drunk. Totally emotional, amazing; I wonder how Tezuka gets when he is drunk."

Eiji smiles, "Hmm, he either turns into a guy full with rage, a total softie, or is the same."

Tezuka glares at Eiji, "I've never gotten drunk because unlike Syusuke, I can hold my liquor."

Fuji clings to Tezuka's neck, "Kuni, please I don't want to go home!"

Tezuka pulls out his cell phone and calls a cab to come pick them up. With a "good luck" and a "see you tomorrow"; Tezuka drags Fuji to the cab. He gives the cab driver directions while Fuji lies on the seat with his head on Tezuka's lap. Throughout the whole ride, Fuji plays with Tezuka's hands and hair while he sighs. The cab leaves them in front of the house and they get out after Tezuka pays.

Tezuka drags Fuji inside, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Fuji giggles, "Kuni, who are you talking to?"

Tezuka pulls Fuji up the stairs, "To the family that is supposed to be home."

Fuji keeps clinging to Tezuka, "You are so composed…even though we could have gotten in trouble."

Tezuka lays Fuji in bed, "One of us has to."

"'I'm also composed! I am just not as good at hiding my feelings as you are!"

Tezuka takes Fuji's shoes off, "Yes, yes."

Fuji sits up, "What happened to our friendship?! Huh, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka gives him water, "You are so random, here drink this and fall asleep."

Fuji shakes his head, "No! I hate it! I hate how you read me like a book and I can't even tell what you are thinking."

Tezuka tries to make Fuji lay down again, "Fuji, you are going to regret telling me all this, so fall asleep before you say anything more."

Fuji holds Tezuka's collar and pulls him down on top himself, "Still composed now, hmm nii-san?"

Tezuka tries to pry Fuji's hands off his collar, "Fuji, let go and fall asleep."

Fuji glares at Tezuka, "No! Not until you tell me why I am the only one concerned about the distance that has grown between us and why you are constantly in my head!"


	3. His Whispers

**Authors note: Gomen that it took soo long! Lalala, so I'm taking it a bit slower for this story. They won't be all over each other since the first chapter so patience, let their feelings grow. Lol, and I jump a few times because I don't want to be explaining every minute of their days so pay attention. REVIEW PLEASE...I'd love u very much for it 333**

Ch. 3 His Whispers

Tezuka sighs and pries Fuji's hands off him, "Stop, just stop with the nonsense Syusuke."

Fuji lies down, "It's not nonsense, you idiot! "

"You should be glad that tomorrow you won't remember anything we've said to each other. "

Fuji sits up again, "I will remember! Kuni, just answer my questions and then I'll fall asleep. Please!"

Tezuka runs his hand through his hair, "Fine, I do have a reason why I am so cold towards you.

Fuji smiles, "That is?"

Tezuka gets closer to Fuji and whispers something in his ear. Fuji's face flushes and he lies back down in defeat. "…I'll fall asleep now."

Tezuka passes him the water, "Drink this before you do."

Fuji drinks the water and lies on his side, "Kuni…"

"What?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because by then I'll have to start being cold to you."

Fuji sighs, "Okay."

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "I'll stay here until you fall asleep …"

"Thank you."

Fuji wakes up, groaning at the immense headache that kept him from barely sitting up. He looks around, trying to remember how he got to his bed. Fuji spots a cup of water and aspirins on his night stand. He weakly reaches for the aspirin, swallows them, and drinks all the water_. *How did I get here? The last thing I remember is all of us in the karaoke place…and Eiji giving me alcohol.*_

"…I have to stop drinking alcohol."

Fuji slips out of his covers and painfully gets out of bed. The world seems to spin when Fuji stands up and he wobbles for balance, leaning on the wall near the door. He walks out the door and towards Tezuka's room, knocking weakly. The strength escapes his legs and he slides down onto his knees, wincing because of the pain in his head.

Tezuka opens the door, "Syusuke! What are you doing up from your bed?"

Fuji struggles to get up, "I-I want to talk to you."

Tezuka swings Fuji's arm around his neck, and brings him inside, "You didn't have to push yourself."

Fuji lies down on Tezuka's bed, smiling, "It's not that big of a deal, just a hangover."

"Yet you are wincing in pain."

Fuji laughs, "This is last Christmas party all over; you always have to take care of me."

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "It's my job, and you are a person that always needs taking care of."

Fuji turns his head to the side, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No, I don't."

Fuji covers his face with his arm, "Yesterday, did I say anything weird Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka stares at the papers in his desk, "No."

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "You are lying."

"Why do you say that?"

Fuji sighs, "The only thing I can tell when it comes to you is when you are lying, which you rarely do. What did I say that is making you lie to cover it up?"

Tezuka meets Fuji's gaze, "You didn't say anything; I am not lying."

Fuji sighs and feebly sits up, "Okay, I believe you." _*I know he is lying…fuck what did I say yesterday to make him act as if nothing happened.*_

"Anything else?"

Fuji smiles, "You know me too well, yes, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Tezuka keeps his eyes on the papers "Nothing, you got drunk in the karaoke place so we took a cab home, I dragged you to your bed, and you fell asleep."

"Is that all that happened?"

"Were you expecting more? What else could have happened?"

"No, it's just that…"

Tezuka looks up again, "Yes?"

Fuji shakes his head, "Nothing…I think I'm just a bit disoriented."

"You should go to sleep Syusuke."

Fuji lies on his side with his back facing Tezuka, "Kunimitsu…can I stay here for a while?"

"You sure are clingy when you feel sick. Sure, you can stay."

Fuji's face reddens, "Thank you."

Tezuka finishes going through a stack of papers and gets out a new batch from his drawer. Every minute or so, his eyes swim towards the bed where Fuji was quietly laying on.

Fuji listens to the rustling of papers and shifting of Tezuka's body. Fuji smiles and quietly inhales the scent emitting from Tezuka's covers. The scent was sweet and warm, easing the painful throb in Fuji's head. Like a lullaby to a baby, the scent puts Fuji to sleep.

Tezuka looks at the clock, "Syusuke, I think you should go to your bed."

"…"

Tezuka walks over to the bed, sighing when he sees that Fuji is peacefully sleeping. He unfolds the cover in the corner, places it over Fuji, and whispers good night. He shuts the lights off and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

A loud beep seeps into Fuji's dreams, causing his hand to unconsciously swing to shut it off. His eyes flutter open and Fuji has a very strange feeling of déjà vu. He has no idea where he is and looks around the room, recognizing that it was Tezuka's. Fuji sits up and looks around the room, not finding Tezuka or any proof of him sleeping in the room. _*What happened, did I fall asleep on his bed yesterday? And where did he sleep last night?* _Fuji stands up, still feeling a bit under the weather, but not something he couldn't easily hide. He walks downstairs and checks the living room; it was empty just like the dining room because Fuji had the habit of waking up about an hour before everyone else. _*How did he know what time I wake up? Lucky guess?*_ Fuji walks to his room and blushes when he sees Tezuka sleeping comfortably on his bed. He approaches the bed and admires the face of that sleeping beauty. Even though Fuji had the urge to be the prince, he ignores it and goes to his closet to get his robe.

After the warm shower, the robed Fuji walks to his room, his hair leaving a trail of water behind him. He opens his room door and notices that Tezuka had awakened. He was sitting on the bed…without his shirt on. Fuji's face flushes when he sees the half naked Tezuka staring back at him and he quickly opens the closet door to cover his face.

"…I am sorry that I slept on your bed yesterday, Kunimitsu."

The bed creaks, "its fine, I slept on yours."

Fuji laughs, "Yeah, it's like we switched beds. Um was it hot in my room…"

"Yeah, yesterday I took my shirt off because I was hot."

"Oh…"

"Did you just take a shower?"

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "Yeah, the bathroom is open so you can go shower now."

"Hnn. Syusuke, are you sure you are well enough to go to school?"

Fuji takes his uniform out of his closet, "Yeah I am fine, don't worry."

"Don't push yourself." With that, Tezuka leaves the room.

Fuji relaxes, "…god, what is happening to me?"

Fuji spots Tezuka's shirt on his bed and smiles, "He forgot his shirt." The robed Fuji walks to Tezuka's room but stops in front of the door. Fuji's facial expression changes while he stands there, hearing the weird noises coming from the other side of the door. _*I should just leave…just leave now!*_ Fuji ignores his rational thoughts and kneels down, opening the door slowly. His heart beat increases and he stares at the erotic sight in front of him. Tezuka is on his bed, shirtless and with his pants way below his waist. Tezuka's length is standing proud and dripping its juices as Tezuka masturbates. Fuji is entranced by Tezuka's erotic expression and the music his soft pants made. Forcing himself out of his trance, Fuji slowly closes the door and jets to his room. He sits on his bed, the things that he just saw replaying in his mind. Fuji shakes his head, trying to erase what he just saw. _*…even Kunimitsu does those things, he is a guy after all, it's perfectly healthy. I just couldn't imagine that Tezuka has that side to him...he always seemed so cold and composed.*_

After dressing up and trying to rebuild his smiling façade, he walks downstairs to a full dining room. As usual, Fuji greets everyone and sits down to eat his breakfast. He glances at Tezuka, mentally cursing when they make eye contact. Fuji forces himself to smile, and holds back the foreign nervousness he was feeling. _*Why am I so nervous, nothing happened right? I just saw my brother do something natural for a guy, nothing surprising*_ Breakfast painfully and slowly passes with Fuji feeling like he was in someone else's body. The fact that he saw Tezuka masturbating and the guilty feeling that yesterday he might have said something he shouldn't have, made him uneasy. The car ride to school was silent, even quieter than breakfast; Fuji had the urge to scream in order to interrupt the icy silence. When the car comes to a stop, Fuji says bye to Yumiko and walks with Tezuka towards the school. They walk through the lounge but before Fuji could reach the meeting room, Tezuka grabs his wrist.

Fuji's heart skips a few beats, "What Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka looks into Fuji's eyes, "Something is wrong with you. Today you've been extremely quiet and you are nervous for some reason."

"Nothing is wrong; I think you are just imagining things."

"Syusuke, don't act tough, if you are feeling sick you should go home."

Fuji yanks his arm away, "I have no need to act tough, I am perfectly fine."

He opens the door and smiles happily when Eiji glomps him with a worried expression. Nana smiles at Fuji and Tezuka, greeting them cheerfully.

"Fujiko! Are you all right, you were really drunk yesterday!"

Nana nods, "You were so cute. You were clinging on to Tezuka and whining."

Fuji blushes and glares at Tezuka, "I thought you said I didn't do anything?!"

Tezuka ignores his glare and goes to his desk; giving the stack of papers he had his full attention.

Fuji smiles, "Don't worry you guys, I had a good rest."

Nana sighs happily, "That's good, I was really worried."

"Thank you Nana, I really appreciate it."

Nana gets closer, "Um…before we go onto morning announcements I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can you meet me here halfway through lunch; I have something to tell you."

Fuji looks at her suspiciously, "Sure, I'll meet you here."

Nana smiles happily and goes to her desk to start the morning announcements. She turns on the microphone, "Good morning Seigaku High School! I hope the first day of school was full of reunions and great introductions. Not a lot of news today, just reminding those clubs who haven't advertised because your time is running out. As well as those students who haven't signed up for a club, do it soon! Now the weather forecast, with Eiji."

Eiji turns on his microphone, "Hi everyone! Today is going to be a bit cloud and a high of 29® C and low of 23® C, have a great day!"

After the morning announcements were made, Fuji and Eiji walk to class together. Classes pass by at a snail's pace since Fuji tries to concentrate in every class. He was afraid that if he gave himself the chance to doze off, what he saw this morning would replay in his head. After many torturous and boring hours, Fuji sighs with relief when the bell rings and walks with Eiji to the roof. Eiji digs right into his food, but Fuji quietly stares at his own.

Eiji asks with his mouth full, "What's wrong?"

Fuji looks at Eiji sadly, "I need some…advice Eiji."

Eiji swallows his food, "Hnn, yeah?"

"Umm…if I constantly think of a person and something that person did or said affects how I act normally, what is that feeling?"

Eiji smiles mischievously, "That means you have a crush on that person!"

Fuji chokes on his rice, "What did you just say?!"

Eiji laughs, "What you didn't know? You haven't ever liked someone before Fuji?"

Fuji shakes his head, "This is the first time I feel this; it's an annoying and irritating feeling."

Eiji smiles, "That's how it starts, and it gets worse."

"It can't! Eiji are you sure it can't be anything else? Like an allergy?"

Eiji pats Fuji in the shoulder, "Just accept it, so who's the lucky girl?"

Fuji groans _*it's not really a girl...ugghhh*, _"I have to go do something Eiji, see you later."

Fuji wobbles away from Eiji with a worried face. _*It's impossible, I can't have a crush on Kunimitsu; he's my brother! I bet Eiji has mistaken the love I have for him as a brother…but is it really just that? I think of him constantly, he controls my composure, and I was entranced at seeing him masturbating. Is that really a normal brotherly love? Plus, he's a guy! No, I am not gay and I do not harbor romantic feelings for my brother!*_

Nana smiles at Fuji when he enters the lounge, "Hi Fuji!"

Fuji snaps out of his thoughts and tries to smile, "Hi Nana, so what was it you need to tell me?"

Nana walks up to Fuji and stares into his eyes, "Um…I like you Fuji."

Fuji laughs, "I like you too Nana."

Nana holds Fuji's face, "I mean I really like you; I want to be your girlfriend."

Fuji's eyes widen, and in the corner of his eye he see's Tezuka coming out from the meeting room and staring at them. _*What should I to do?!*_


	4. Holding Back

**Authors Note: Hehe yeahh, tough decision Fuji had 2 make. I wonder if he made the right one? Feelings run wild, and hot stuff. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx for the reviews I've gotten, I love and appreciate them-they make me laugh =D.**

Ch.4 Holding Back

Fuji's heart wavers and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm down before his heart came out of his chest. This was unbelievably unexpected, Fuji liked Nana, but not in a romantic way. He thought she was beautiful, charming, and everything you'd want in a girlfriend; but Fuji didn't want a girlfriend right now. He looks into Nana's stunning hazel eyes, trying to forget the thought that Tezuka's gaze might be burning a hole into his skin. _*I don't want a girlfriend…but what do I want then_?* Fuji quickly glances at Tezuka, his heart throbbing when he sees the expression on his face. _*Kunimitsu? No..no no no way do I want my brother like that, it's wrong! I am just confused, stressed, and suffering from the hangover.*_

Fuji takes Nana's hands in his and shakes his head softly, "I am sorry Nana, but I just don't like you in a romantic way."

Nana smiles, "Just give me a chance, I will make you love me back."

Fuji bites his lip, "What if I can't return you feelings?"

"If things don't work out by the second week, then I will accept that and leave you alone."

Fuji sighs, "I don't want to hurt you Nana."

Nana laughs, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be crazy over me after the first week."

Fuji smiles gently, "Okay, I'd like to go out with you."

Nana smirks and gives Fuji a tap kiss, "That seals the deal, see you later Fuji!"

Fuji touches his lips with his fingers, astonished, and stares at Nana's back as she runs out of the room. He flushes bright red and at all cost avoids glancing at Tezuka to see the expression on his face. Fuji roughly shakes his head and runs out of the room, not even looking back once. He walks into his empty classroom, lunch had still not ended and Fuji didn't feel like going to the roof. Fuji puts his head down, he was just kissed but he didn't feel the butterflies he had expected. _*Forget the butterflies…I am not happy, even though I just got a kiss from a beautiful girl. I just didn't feel anything, no spark at all, and I know that is not normal. *_

Fuji runs his hand through his silky brown hair, "I am tired of all this, just when I thought I finally knew myself, then came along unwelcomed foreign feelings."

Students start coming through the door after the loud dong of the bell. Fuji sits up straight and tries to concentrate, but he doesn't have the strength to prevent himself from dozing off. He looks out the window and thinks about anything that came to mind. He wonders what Tezuka would say when he finds out Nana and him are dating, but doesn't he already know? Nana did confess right in front of him, even though Fuji was acting as if he didn't know Tezuka was there. _*Would he care? At least be a little jealous? Wait, why the heck would he be jealous?*_ Fuji shakes the idea out of his head and Eiji snickers, giving Fuji a bright smile. Fuji smiles back and gives the sky his attention again. _*What am I thinking, why would I even want him to be jealous. Ugh…I need to get my health and sanity back. Kunimitsu will probably nod and not show any interest in the news, as always. * _

Before long, classes had ended which gave Fuji a sick feeling. He had dozed off these past days, and he feels as if every minute is passing without him realizing it. Fuji picks up his things and walks out of the classroom in deep thought, forgetting that Eiji was walking behind him. He doesn't realize that he is in the meeting room until he bumps into Tezuka who was walking out the door.

Fuji rubs his head and looks up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Tezuka looks at Fuji and just walks off, which gave Fuji a chill that ran to his core. He laughs to himself, _*is it me or is he in a bad mood? I bet I'm just imagining things…how can Tezuka be any colder than he usually is?*_ The already faded light in Fuji's eyes disappears completely and his smile turns into a frown. _*He always finds ways to surprise me, I guess I just didn't know how cold he could actually be*_ Nana smiles happily when she see's Fuji come in and hugs him.

"Hi Fuji!"

Fuji forces a smile and tries to pry her off, "Hi Nana."

Eiji looks at Fuji and Nana, "Did I miss something here?"

Nana laughs, "Fuji hasn't told you anything? We are a couple now!"

Eiji's jaw drops, "What? Fujiko didn't tell me anything!"

Fuji tries to escape Eiji's glomp, "I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to."

Eiji smirks, "Oh so this is who you were talking about in lunch?"

Nana looks at Eiji, "He was talking about me?"

"Yeah he was asking-

Fuji covers Eiji's mouth, "He is delusional, I wasn't talking about you; I was referring to something else."

Nana looks at Fuji suspiciously, "Hnn, if you say so."

Tezuka comes in with a stack of forms and clears his voice, "We have a lot of work to do."

Fuji almost winces when Tezuka brushes past him and sits in his desk. Fuji takes the stack and puts packets of the forms on each desk, even divided by four it was a lot. Fuji forces himself to not even spare Tezuka one glance, he had a pride somewhere in him and he wasn't going to beg Tezuka for attention.

Eiji puts his arm around Tezuka's neck, "Guess what Tezuka."

Tezuka glares at Eiji, "What?"

Eiji smiles regardless, "Your little brother and Nana are going out, aren't you happy?"

Tezuka takes Eiji's arm off of him, "Congratulations."

Eiji sneers, "That was dry, what bit you in the ass today?"

Fuji pulls Eiji away, "Thanks Kunimitsu. Eiji stop being rude, go work."

Nana smiles nervously, "So, today we should work fast so we can all go home and relax."

Eiji smirks, "Yeah right, I bet you and Fuji just want to finish early so you guys can go on a date."

Nana blushes, "Eiji, shut up."

Fuji concentrates on the forms, trying to ignore the hole in his heart that was slowly ripping him apart. You can say it's amazing how well Fuji is at acting he is fine when he is really rotting inside. Something that he has always refused to show people is the face behind the façade he's had for years. He was scared of showing anyone his tears, fears, or any other emotion but happiness. But he feels as if someone already had seen it; had peered into his head and heart without permission. That person was Tezuka, whose eyes could beat superman's x-ray vision any day. The person who knew him the best was also the hardest to approach, the one which always put a brick wall between them. _*My brother is like a total stranger, funny right?*_ Fuji notices a drop of water sink into the paper below him and he touches his cheeks. They were wet; Fuji didn't even notice he was crying until now.

Fuji wipes his eyes with his arm and notices that Tezuka was looking at him. Once they made eye contact, Tezuka looks back at his work, totally indifferent to the fact that Fuji was crying. _*Great, he saw me in my pitiful state, what made it worse is that he didn't care.* _Rip, that's the sound of the hole inside Fuji getting wider. Fuji smiles at how cracked his mask was now and how much damage his façade had taken these past days.

Fuji stares blankly at Tezuka as he packs up his things and places his finished stack on Fuji's desk. He walks to the door, "I have something to do, see you all tomorrow."

Eiji sighs after Tezuka leaves, "I never thought I'd see the day when Mr. Ice block became colder than usual."

Nana hits Eiji softly, "Stop talking about Tezuka behind his back."

Fuji smiles, "Everyone has their bad days Eiji."

"But he didn't have to ditch you and make you walk back by yourself."

Fuji finishes his last form, "He said he has something to do, and I am not a kid, I can go home by myself."

Nana takes her stack and puts it on top of Fuji's, "Do you want to do anything today?"

Fuji shakes his head, "I'm sorry Nana, I am a bit tired, some other time okay?"

Nana smiles, "Fine, I'll let it go this time."

Eiji laughs, "These lovebirds…"

Nana packs up her stuff, "We'll I should be heading home now."

Fuji puts his things in his bag, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nana gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Fuji, bye Eiji."

Fuji watches Eiji finish his forms and pack up, "Are you meeting Oishi today?"

Eiji grins, "Yeah, we are going to dinner."

Fuji walks beside him, "Is it going to be fancy?"

Eiji shakes his head, "No, just grabbing a bite to eat and talking."

Fuji see's Oishi outside and greets him, "Hi Oishi."

Oishi smiles, "Hi Fuji, how's school going?"

"Good."

Eiji waves at Fuji, "Bye Fujiko, have fun with that ice block of yours."

Fuji smiles and walks towards his house, "Bye."

Fuji's walk home was lonely and thoughtful. The sun was inching towards the horizon with every step he took. He drops his façade, watching it shatter on the floor, like a plate when dropped. These moments to himself were the only time he felt free, not trapped by that illusion he always put up. _*Why did I start acting happy all the time?*_ He remembers, it was a promise he made to himself when he was little. He had seen Tezuka crying and he made a pact that he was always going to smile, so that Tezuka could cheer up when he looked at him._ *Then I got used to the façade, even though I don't need to be Tezuka's mood lifter anymore.* _Fuji looks up at the grey painted sky, the clouds were swollen and puffed up. _*Great, it's going to rain.*_ He feels a drop on his cheek, but instead of running away from the rain, he stands there looking at the sky. It starts pouring, and Fuji smiles, the sky matched the weather in his heart. The rain was refreshing and strong enough to at least try to wash away Fuji's worries. He gets home, soaked, leaving a trail of water behind him. After taking off his shoes, he goes to a hallway closet and takes out a towel to dry off. He walks to the living room to greet his parents, but finds Tezuka sitting there instead.

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "Where are mom, dad, and Yumiko?"

Tezuka keeps flipping through the channels, "They aren't here."

Tezuka's indifference to Fuji's presence was getting Fuji extremely infuriated. Fuji places the towel around his neck and keeps staring at Tezuka, "Why did you leave early today, you never do that."

"I had something to do."

Fuji raises his eyebrow, "And that is?"

"It's none of your concern Syusuke."

Fuji laughs bitterly, "Oh, just like ANYTHING that has to do with you is none of my concern."

Tezuka looks at Fuji, his eyes frozen over, "It wouldn't matter if I'd waited for you anyhow, since you were going to be with Nana."

"So you decided to assume I was going to be with Nana, and let me walk back by myself…in the rain."

Tezuka stares at the TV, "You are not a kid, stop being so dramatic and clingy."

Fuji snaps, "I may be dramatic and clingy but at least I am not a horrible brother! You are extremely cold and indifferent to anything concerning me! It's like having an iceberg for a brother; do you not know how much that annoys me?"

Tezuka keeps flipping through the channels, "…"

Fuji walks to Tezuka and throws the control across the room, "Listen, I am so sick and tired of acting as if everything is just great. The ONLY reason I smile every single fucking day is because of you! I thought if I always smiled, that would at least melt you a bit. But I see it hasn't done anything, you've just have become worse. I hate how the person who knows me the most is the one most distanced from me!"

Tezuka glares at Fuji and talks through gritted teeth, "Syusuke, stop throwing a tantrum."

Fuji throws the towel at Tezuka, "I HATE YOU KUNIMITSU! You always look down on me and always act as if everything I do is childish! You don't care about anything; I bet you wouldn't even budge if I said I was going to throw myself off a bridge right now."

Tezuka grabs Fuji's wrist and pulls him closer, "SYSUKE, YOU THINK IM NOT ANGRY? IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU AREN'T THE ONLY PERSON HERE WITH EMOTIONS THAT HAVE BEEN BOTTLED UP!"


	5. Bite Down

**Authors note: So the hot, sweet and angry stuff continues, I wonder what this all is going 2 lead 2. The last one and this one have been extra long as a gift, I had internet problems so sorry for the late uplod. Hahaha, REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy.**

Ch.5 Bite Down

Fuji cringes at Tezuka's outburst and tries to free himself from Tezuka's grasp. He glares at Tezuka and laughs bitterly, "What? What does Tezuka Kunimitsu have bottled up?"

Tezuka shakes his head in disbelief, "Syusuke, you are really going to make me do things I will regret." Tezuka lets go of Fuji, "So just leave me alone."

Fuji grabs Tezuka's collar, "This is exactly what irks me, don't treat me like such a brat! Just say what you have to say and stop being a damn coward."

Tezuka holds the back of Fuji's head and pulls him down, making their lips meet. Tezuka kisses Fuji for a few seconds and then releases him, not daring to look at Fuji's expression.

Fuji's eyes were shaking, "Wh-

"I've liked you since we were little kids, and even though I was happy to become brothers, somewhere in my heart I dreaded the thought. When we became brothers, I decided to keep some distance between us so I wouldn't do anything."

Fuji turns around to leave but Tezuka grabs his arm, "Wait!"

Fuji yanks his arm away, "Don't touch me. That's disgusting, harboring feelings for your own brother."

A gloom cast itself in Tezuka's eyes, "Disgusting? You call the sincere feelings I've had for all these years disgusting?"

Fuji glares at Tezuka, "Its wrong, and I am sure you are just confused. Go get yourself a girlfriend and just forget about these feelings."

Tezuka laughs angrily and throws Fuji on the couch, "The last thing I am, is confused, Syusuke. I know damn well how I feel even though those feelings are forbidden. At least I am not trying to figure myself out like you are."

Fuji tries to get up, "At least I am not sick in the head."

Tezuka puts his weight on Fuji so he can't get up, "Don't lie to yourself, if you weren't sick in the head you wouldn't have gotten a girlfriend just to forget unwanted feelings. We are both corrupted souls, and we should just accept that."

Fuji tries to push Tezuka off, "I am going out with Nana because I like her, don't try to act as if you know me."

Tezuka holds Fuji's arms above his head, "I think I may know you more than you know yourself."

Fuji glares at Tezuka, "Get off me!"

Tezuka grabs Fuji's jaw and kisses him. Fuji tries to struggle out of the kiss but Tezuka's hold on his jaw prevents him from getting away. Tezuka slips his tongue inside Fuji's mouth, turning the kiss heated. He plays with Fuji's unwilling tongue but Fuji bites Tezuka's lip, causing him to bleed.

"I am not gay so stop getting disgusting ideas."

Tezuka grins, "Hnn you may not be gay but you sure seemed to enjoy that kiss. It feels different from when Nana kissed you doesn't it?"

Fuji blushes and looks away, "Che'" _*He's right...with him I feel sparks, ughh this is so wrong.*_

Tezuka licks his wounded lip, "I was burning with jealousy when I saw you two; you are going to pay for that Syusuke."

Tezuka ties Fuji's hands with Fuji's soaked tie, "Kunimitsu, stop! This is wrong and our parents are coming home soon."

Tezuka licks Fuji's neck, "Hmm you taste like rain."

Fuji's breathe hitches, "S-stop. This is disgusting!"

Tezuka unbuttons Fuji's shirt, "Syusuke, you know that's not how you really feel."

Fuji squirms under Tezuka, "Yes it is! Get off! Get off!"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "I love you Syusuke and I always will, even if it's wrong or you don't want me to love you."

Fuji's eyes melt into liquid blue, "D-Don't say that…"

Tezuka smiles and holds Fuji's cheek, kissing him gently. Fuji melts into the kiss, his will dissolving into the air and his strength sucked up by Tezuka. Tezuka heats up the kiss after realizing Fuji was kissing him back, and slides his tongue inside Fuji's mouth. Fuji could feel his heart pounding in a jagged, uneven rhythm and his breathing becoming heavy pants. He found himself playing with Tezuka's tongue and trying to caress every inch of his mouth. _*This feels so good, but it's so wrong, I should stop…*_ Fuji ignores his thoughts and follows his animalistic emotions. He puts his arms around Tezuka's neck and brings him closer, kissing him until both of them had to gasp for air.

Tezuka's gazes at Fuji, "Syusuke…"

Fuji shakes his head, "Let's stop…"

Tezuka kisses Fuji's exposed neck, sucking on it tenderly. Fuji's sweet breath becomes heavy and his will to protest crumbles once again. Tezuka kisses every inch of Fuji's delicate skin, causing pleasure to well up inside of Fuji. Tezuka sucks on of Fuji's nipple while using his hand to play with the other.

Fuji bites his lip, "Mhhm."

Tezuka continues nipping at the sensitive buds, smiling as Fuji's sweet muffled moans become louder. Tezuka starts kissing downward, towards where all of the heat in Fuji's body was building up.

Fuji gasps, "P-Please…dont!"

The sound of a car going into the garage is what makes Tezuka stop, "Shit."

Fuji panics, "Bastard, I told you. Untie me!"

Tezuka unties Fuji and helps him button up, "Go to your room, I'll greet them."

Fuji looks at the bulge in Tezuka's pants, "How are you going to hide that?"

Tezuka sighs, "Your right, you greet them, I go to my room."

Fuji manages to laugh, "Hurry."

Tezuka runs up the stairs but stops midway, "I'm sorry, Syusuke."

Fuji nods and waits for his family to come through the door. He smiles when they come inside and hugs them, "Hi mom, dad, Yumiko."

Yumiko smiles, "Are you hungry? We brought take out."

"Yes, starving. Where were you guys?"

Yumiko places the food on the table, "Auntie's house. She wanted to see all of us, but you guys were in school."

"Oh, did you guys eat already?"

Fuji's mom nods, "Yes, so it's only going to be you and Kunimitsu eating. Can you go get him?"

A pang of guilt hits Fuji in the mentioning of that name, "Y-Yeah."

Fuji could see the vivid replay of what happened just a few minutes ago, he felt sick yet something lit up inside him. He walks up the stairs, trying to push those sinful thoughts out of his head. He knocks on Tezuka's door and waits until the door opens.

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "Yes?"

Fuji looks at the floor, trying to find his voice, "Mom said to come eat, they brought take out."

Tezuka nods, Oh, okay."

Fuji turns to leave but stops when he hears Tezuka mumble out a wait, "Yes?"

Tezuka sighs, "Just forget everything, you can avoid me if that makes you feel better. I won't touch you like that every again, so please return to your normal self."

Fuji's heart throbs, "I don't w-

Tezuka walks ahead, "its okay, you don't have to say anything."

Being alone with Tezuka in the dining room is awkward at first, but Fuji decides to try to act more like himself. He smiles and sits across Tezuka, serving both him and himself food._ *But won't it hurt him more if I act as if nothing happened…*_ Fuji could see Tezuka was trying to act like himself again, just a bit less colder. They eat mostly in silence, chatting a bit here and there about unimportant topics.

Fuji looks up from his plate, "What do we have to do in student council tomorrow?"

"Nothing much, we most likely won't meet afterschool."

"Oh, I see."

Tezuka glances at Fuji, "You and Nana can go on a date since we won't meet."

Fuji could see the bitterness Tezuka was trying to hide, "Yeah, your right."

Tezuka stands up, "I have to go do homework."

Fuji cleans up the table, "So do I."

Tezuka reaches for the cup at the same time Fuji does and their fingers touch. Tezuka moves his hand away, "Sorry."

Fuji felt the hole inside him rip wider, "I-Its fine." _*we aren't brother, best friends, nothing…then what are we, strangers?*_

Fuji watches Tezuka go to his room, and after throwing away the trash, he goes to his own. It didn't take Fuji long to finish his work, even with the fact that he wasn't really concentrating. He rests his head on his arm, sighing as he doodles on a blank piece of paper. He finds himself writing the sweet words that Tezuka had told him earlier over and over again. Fuji laughs bitterly, "I love you Syusuke and I always will, even if it's wrong or you don't want me to love you." He crumbles the paper up and throws it in his trash can, "as if that's any excuse to commit incest."

He throws himself on his bed, facing the ceiling and covering his eyes with his arm. "One is facing towards the light, but because of his own fears, he covers his eyes. Feeling the immense warmth that light emits through blinded eyes, is that a good way to live? Being blinded by fear or blinded by the radiant light, which is better?" Fuji turns to his side, smiling sadly, "Haven't I already been blinded by the light?" Tears roll down Fuji's cheek, soaking the sheets under him, "I hate this. I'm so pitiful that I am trying to solve a riddle that my heart has already answered."

The morning flew by, Fuji acted like he did before with Tezuka and the rest of the family. Since he wasn't an amateur at acting he was fine, things went smoothly. His jaw was hurting because of the plastered grin he had on his face so he would rest his face muscles when no one was looking. Today wasn't like other days though, Fuji felt numb and fragile. It took him an excessive amount of will and strength to move a step, aside from all the strength his façade was sucking out of him. Before long, Fuji realizes he was sitting in the student council room for the morning meeting.

Nana gives Fuji a tap kiss, "Boo! You are out of it today, did you even noticed that finished we the morning announcement?"

Fuji avoided wiping his lips; it didn't feel the same as with Tezuka, "Oh, you guys are done already?"

Nana looks at Fuji suspiciously, "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Fuji smiles, "I am fine, don't worry."

Nana nods, "Okay then."

Tezuka clears his throat, "We are done here, and we won't meet in the afternoon since there is nothing to do. Enjoy this little break, it won't happen often."

Eiji smiles brightly, "Yes! I can go out with Oishi."

Nana smiles, "This is great, do you want to do something today Fuji?

Fuji meets Tezuka gaze and looks away, feeling sick, "I am sorry Nana; I have to go somewhere today. And actually, Eiji go ahead to class, I think I am going to pass by the nurse's office."

Fuji trudges to the nurse's office and asks for permission to rest because he feels sick. Seeing the paleness in Fuji's face and how tired he looks without his façade, she allows him. Fuji lies on one of the white beds and falls asleep, but the events of last night lurk in his dreams. He sleeps most of the day away, only waking up to eat lunch and then falling asleep again. The nurse awakens Fuji in the afternoon, a bit after school ends, because she had to leave.

Fuji smiles, "Thank you for letting me rest and I apologize for being a bother."

The nurse shakes her head and smiles, "You weren't a bother, and you seem like you needed the rest. Are you feeling better?"

Fuji takes his school bag, "Yes, I feel a lot better."

The nurse nods, "That's good. Come anytime you are feeling sick."

Fuji walks out and bows at the door, "I will; thank you again."

Fuji walks through the empty hallways, wondering what he was going to do next. He walks to the nearest exit of the school, but stops realizing something. _*Where is Kunimitsu, shouldn't he have looked for me in the nurses office already? Eiji for sure would have told him I wasn't in any of my classes, or did he leave home ahead of me?* _Fuji finds himself walking towards the student council lounge, "I am probably wrong, what's the point of even checking?" Fuji's pace increases to a run and he pushes open the meeting room door, making it bang against the wall.

Tezuka looks up from his papers in surprise, "W-What are you doing here Syusuke?"

Fuji's leans against the door, panting, "T-That's…what...I should be asking you."

Tezuka looks down at his papers, "I am just doing work for tomorrow."

Fuji smiles and walks closer to Tezuka, "You are lying aren't you, that is today's work."

"No its not, if it were then we would have had a meeting this afternoon."

Fuji sits on Tezuka's desk and looks at him, "Why did you do it? What is the reason for you to do all this work alone?"

Tezuka sighs but avoids looking at Fuji, "I wanted you to have a good time with Nana, so I figured if I gave you guys a day off, she'd invite you on a date."

Fuji's eyes grow soft, "You idiot."

Tezuka looks up, angered, "Idiot? Do-

Fuji silences Tezuka by cupping his chin and giving him a sweet kiss. At this moment, Fuji felt whole again and the hole in his heart was patched up.


	6. Sin number 547

**Authors note: Kyaaa right? Hmmmmm hot stuff and cute stuff in this chapter, it's on fire! REVIEW PLEASE!!! And Enjoy! Ps. My vacation has ended and im going back 2 boarding school, so updates will be slower.**

Ch.6 Sin number 547

After they separate, Tezuka looks at Fuji, dumbfounded, "W-What was that for?"

Fuji tilts his head to the side, "Because you made me realize something."

"And that is?"

Fuji leans forward, "That we are both going to hell for committing so many sins."

Tezuka laughs, "What sins have you committed?"

Fuji's eyes twinkle, "Thinking about you every second from when I wake up until I fall asleep."

Tezuka smiles wholeheartedly, "Interesting, but I don't think that's enough to condemn you to hell."

Fuji smirks, "But loving you is, so I am ready to accept the consequences. Just as long we both go to hell together."

Tezuka pulls Fuji onto his lap, "You are late; I've accepted the consequences years ago."

Fuji furrows his eyebrows, "I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

Tezuka places a strand of loose hair behind Fuji's ear, "It was all worth it since you are mine now."

Fuji smiles, "Hmm, and you are mine."

"I've always been yours."

Fuji puts his arms around Tezuka's neck and brings him closer. Tezuka traces Fuji's bottom lip with his tongue then slips it inside Fuji's parted mouth. Their tongues dance and twirl around each other passionately while Tezuka's hand caresses every inch of Fuji's body. After they part, Tezuka sits Fuji on top of the desk and they engage in another passionate kiss. Fuji leans on his elbows, panting from the kiss, and watches Tezuka unbutton his shirt.

Tezuka nibbles on Fuji's ear and whispers, "I love you Syusuke."

Fuji blushes, "I love you too, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka licks Fuji's neck, sucking and biting it gently, "This is better than any dream I've had."

Fuji laughs, "Nnn, don't leave a mark."

"Why not? I want to show everyone you belong to someone."

Fuji pouts, "Because it's embarrassing."

Tezuka smirks, "Too bad, I already left one."

"Kunimit-ah, mhnn"

Tezuka chuckles and continues playing with Fuji's nipples, enjoying how he could render him defenseless. He sucks and nibbles on one nipple while he rolls the other one between his fingers. He twists and lightly nips them with his fingernail, making Fuji moan softly.

"W-What if someone finds us here?"

Tezuka starts kissing downward, towards Fuji's hips, "Let them, just don't scream too loudly or the custodian might find us."

Fuji's eyes widen, "What, custodian? Wait..no Kunimitsu don't-ah..nghh"

Tezuka takes off Fuji's pants, bringing his underwear down with it. Fuji blushes madly at being exposed and tries to cover up but Tezuka stops him.

"You don't have to be ashamed."

Fuji looks away, "Stop staring at me like that."

Tezuka laughs, "I can't help it; you are too alluring." He strokes Fuji's length, circling his thumb around the head. He rubs and nips the head of Fuji's length with his finger, drawing sweet moans from Fuji's mouth.

"Ahh…mm..haa.. Kuni-tsu, s-stop.."

Tezuka licks Fuji's neck and strokes faster, "I don't think that's what you really want, is it?"

Fuji's arms give out and he lays flat on the desk, "nghh..ahh…ahh, stop.. i-im " Fuji comes onto Tezuka's hand and stares at the ceiling in a daze.

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "Tired already?"

Fuji blushes, "I am sorry, i.."

Tezuka smirks, "Don't worry," and slips a cum cover finger into Fuji's entrance.

Fuji squirms from the pain the intruding finger was causing, "I-Its hurts!"

Tezuka looks at him apologetically, "Sorry, please endure a bit."

Fuji bites his lip but moans loudly as a sudden current of pleasure washes over him, "Ahhh.."

Tezuka smiles, "Found it…your pleasure spot."

Fuji winces when Tezuka slips in another finger but the pleasure soon overcomes the pain, " mghhh..nghh"

Tezuka slips in two more fingers, "Wow, you are hard again."

Fuji blushes, "S-Shut up"

Tezuka takes his fingers out, "Are you ready?"

Fuji winces at the loss of heat but smiles nervously, "I'll be fine."

Tezuka slowly thrusts his length into Fuji's entrance, barely managing to keep himself from plummeting him. Fuji bites his lip to hold back screams of pain, he felt like his insides were being pulled apart. Fuji nods and Tezuka continues slowly inching his way inside. Fuji closes his eyes, trying to get used to the immense heat inside him and waiting for the endorphins to numb the pain. After getting Fuji's approval, Tezuka starts to gently thrust in and out, hitting Fuji's pleasure spot.

Fuji could feel the pain slowly vanishing, "Ah…haaa …mmhhh…nghhh"

The desk under them creaks as Tezuka's thrust speed up and increases in power. Fuji's moans flow out of his mouth like waterfalls and he tries to muffle them so they wouldn't be discovered. Tezuka spreads Fuji's legs wider and rams into him. Fuji's back was starting to hurt because of the friction between his back and the desk, but he ignores the soreness and focuses on the immense pleasure he was feeling.

"Ku-uni-tsu..ah ah im c-coming."

Tezuka thrust into Fuji with all his force and they both climax, shivering and moaning. Tezuka pulls out; panting heavily and sits on the chair. He looks at the slim boy lying on the desk, his chest heaving and his cheeks colored red.

Tezuka smirks, "You look too sexy; it almost makes me want to plunge back into you."

Fuji sits up and smiles, "We'll save that for another time Kunimitsu."

Tezuka grabs tissues from Eiji's desk and walks over to Fuji. He wipes the cum off of Fuji's stomach, length, and other places, much to Fuji's resistance.

Fuji shakes his head, "You are too sweet and extremely embarrassing."

Tezuka smiles gently, "I'm sorry."

Fuji looks at him lovingly, "No...it makes me happy" Fuji takes a tissue and cleans Tezuka up, returning the favor he had done for him before.

Tezuka kisses Fuji on the forehead, "Thank you."

Fuji blushes, "I'm just returning the favor."

Tezuka's eyes twinkle, "No, not only for this…for everything; for loving me back."

Fuji smiles, "This is a side I haven't seen of my iceberg brother; you're quite the romantic"

Tezuka laughs, "You bring out this side of me."

Fuji places his hand on Tezuka's cheek, "You shouldn't be thanking me; it should be the other way around. You made me realize how stupid I was being."

Tezuka's smile, "We'll it's not every day that you get an invitation to commit incest, I'd think you weren't normal if you accepted in a second."

Fuji chuckles, "We are both quite stupid, we are heading down a messed up path."

"But I'd rather be in this path with you then going down the right path alone."

Fuji's eyes lock onto Tezuka's, "So do I."

Tezuka gently kisses Fuji, keeping the kiss sweet and loving. Fuji tries to get off the desk, but stumbles to the floor because his legs had no strength. Tezuka catches him and sits him down on the chair, helping him put on his clothes.

Fuji smiles, "Don't worry, I'm fine Kunimitsu."

Tezuka's eyebrow's furrow, "Yet you can barely walk, I am sorry."

Fuji laughs, "The soreness will pass; it's not your fault."

Tezuka shakes his head, "I guess we won't be walking home."Tezuka calls a cab and helps Fuji stand up, holding him by the waist. He grabs their things and turns off the light, closing the door behind them.

Fuji slips out of Tezuka's grasp, "I am not disabled; I can at least walk."

"I doubt that, let me see you try."

Fuji walks a few steps but his legs give out and Tezuka holds him up again, "Exactly my point, you can walk the most, two steps."

Fuji sighs, "Fine, but don't hold my waist…its embarrassing."

Tezuka hooks Fuji's arm to his, "You are so stubborn, here…is that okay?"

Fuji smiles, "Yeah, it is."

They slowly walk out of the school and get in the cab they had called. Fuji rests his head on Tezuka's shoulder and stares at the car floor. _*I hope mom, dad, and Yumiko aren't in the house. It's still light outside so I doubt they are there…*_

Tezuka runs his hand through Fuji's hair, "I am sure they aren't there Syusuke."

Fuji grins, "You know exactly what I'm thinking…that's going to take some getting used to."

Tezuka smiles, "It's easy for me, everything that you are thinking reflects in your eyes."

Fuji looks up at Tezuka, "Really?"

Tezuka nods, "It's strange, only I notice this…everyone else is fooled by your façade."

"You've always been the only one to really understand me…"

Tezuka kisses Fuji's hand, "And you are the only one that has seen all the sides to me."

The cab driver clears his throat, "We are here."

Tezuka pays the driver, helps Fuji get out of the car and opens the house door. They take off their shoes and leave their bags by the door. Fuji slowly walks to the stairs but Tezuka lifts him up, bridal style.

Fuji wriggles, "Kunimitsu! Let me down!!"

Tezuka laughs and shakes his head, "Nope, if I'd let you walk up those stairs, you would have gotten to the top by next year."

Fuji keeps protesting, "I'm not a bride!"

Tezuka reaches the top of the stairs and walks to Fuji's room, "You may not be a bride but you are injured."

Fuji sighs, "I am not injured…just sore, you sound like mother, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka gently places Fuji on his bed, "Well you should rest; I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Fuji pulls Tezuka down, "…don't leave."

"But you need your rest."

Fuji frowns and puts on his covers, "Fine then."

Tezuka smiles and slips under the covers, "Since you begged me, of course I'll keep you company."

Fuji scoffs, "I didn't beg!"

Tezuka embraces Fuji, "I was just kidding; I selfishly want to be near you for a while longer."

Fuji melts into Tezuka's arms, "Hnn, so do I."

Tezuka touches his forehead with Fuji's, "So what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Nana"

Fuji sighs, "Oh, I'll break up with her tomorrow."

"Won't she be hurt and upset?"

Fuji frowns, "Yes, but I just don't have feelings for her and I told her that when I accepted to go out with her. I'll be doing her more harm if I keep dating her when I'm really in love with you."

"You are right."

Fuji places his head on Tezuka's chest and quietly listens to the rhythmical beating of his heart. Fuji felt so relaxed when he is with Tezuka, as if all his worries and problems were in another dimension. He would be perfectly happy if time stopped right at this moment, because right now, his heart is content.

Fuji interrupts the peaceful silence with hushed a voice, "Kunimitsu…what college do you want to go to?"

Tezuka takes a few moments to respond, "Tokyo U"

Fuji grins, "I knew it, the school suits you well."

"That is if I get in."

"I am positive you'll get in, with your smarts, which school wouldn't want to accept you?"

Tezuka plays with a few strands of Fuji's hair, "What school do you want to go to?"

Fuji hesitates but answers, "…I have always wanted to go to London."

Tezuka sounds surprised, "London?"

"Far right? But in London there is a school that I've always dreamt of going to, they have an amazing photography department."

Tezuka tightens his embrace, "I'm going to miss you."

Fuji smiles sadly, "I still have two years left Kunimitsu, who knows what will happen from now till then."

Tezuka holds Fuji's cheeks and kisses him gently, his gaze soft, "You should make sure you go to that school, your eyes were shinning when you talked about it."

Fuji returns to listening to Tezuka's heartbeat, "…thank you, I love you."

"I love you too Syusuke."

They lay there for a countless amount of time, only their soft breathing and heartbeats being heard. Fuji felt as if this moment wasn't real; why hadn't he discovered this warmth and happiness before?

There is a knock at the door, "Syusuke?"

Fuji's heart skips a beat and he stares at Tezuka. _*Fuck that's Yumiko!*_


	7. Interference

**Authors note: I know I know, many months, I've been sooo busy. I must have lost all my readers by now, but to those who will read this chapter-thank you. Cutesy stuff will happen, and more problems will arise! PLEASE REVIEW 33**

Ch.7 Interference

Tezuka quickly slides off and sits up, resting his head on the edge of the bed. Fuji catches on and fakes to be asleep just as Yumiko opens the door. She peeks in, slowly whispering "Syusuke" one more time.

Fuji sits up and fakes to yawn, quietly mumbling, "Yeah..?"

Yumiko turns on the light and her expression changes, "What is Kunimitsu doing here?"

Fuji acts surprised as well, "Oh...he fell asleep. I was feeling a bit sick and he was taking care of me."

Tezuka slowly opens his eyes, "hnn"

Yumiko smiles, "How cute. Well I came to get both of you guys, dinner is ready."

Fuji smiles, "Yeah, we'll go down now."

Yumiko nods and closes the door. Fuji laughs quietly and rests his next to Tezuka, looking at him lovingly. Fuji takes Tezuka's glasses off and puts them on, "I never knew you could be so cute."

Tezuka smiles and kisses Fuji, "Acting isn't hard, you should know that more anyone."

Fuji's lips linger on Tezuka's, "mm…why do we have to go downstairs?"

Tezuka takes his glasses back and stands up, "Because if we don't, they will suspect something is going on."

Fuji stands on the bed, "But I want to stay here"

Tezuka laughs and holds Fuji by the waist, "Too bad."

Fuji leans down and puts his arms around Tezuka's neck, "You know my ass still hurts you jerk."

Tezuka places Fuji down on the floor, "I'm sorry, but that's not totally all my fault."

Fuji smirks, "True, well let's go."

They walk downstairs and Fuji tries to hide how much pain it causes him to even move a step. Tezuka make fun of Fuji's walking and Fuji threatens to punch him in the stomach. They reach the dinner table laughing and sit down next to each other.

Their mother smiles, "Hmm? You guys seem happy."

Fuji grins, "Yeah...I guess."

Yumiko laughs, "I guess? Well, now that they are here, let's eat."

Their father looks up from his food, "How's the student council Syusuke, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka and Fuji reply, "Busy."

Their mother laughs, "Now you guys are even synchronized, what happened?"

Tezuka shrugs, "Nothing."

Fuji stares at his food, "…Nothing at all."

Yumiko bites on her fork, "Hmm, suspicious."

Their father clears his throat, "Well, I have good news."

Fuji looks at his father, "Yeah?"

"We are going on a family trip this weekend. My friend has a house up in the mountains, which has its own outdoor baths; he let me borrow it. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon and staying until Sunday."

Fuji's eyes widen, "Really?! Wow, that's amazing."

Yumiko smirks, "Yeah, and I invited your girlfriend Syusuke."

Fuji's face suddenly changes and his drops his fork, "What? What...girlfriend?"

Their parents look at him, "You have a girlfriend you didn't tell us about?"

Yumiko smiles, "I found out from Eiji yesterday and decided to invite her, it will be fun."

Fuji glares at the table, "Yumiko you shouldn't have done that without telling me…"

"What's the harm in inviting her? Unless it's that you don't want her to come?"

Fuji glances at Tezuka, his face was hard as stone, "N-no…that's not it."

Yumiko puts her hands together, "Then there is no problem, and I am sure mom and dad want to meet her."

Fuji nods and nibbles on his food in silence, _*great way to mess up a perfect weekend Yumiko. Ugh Eiji I am going to kill you when I get to school!*_

Tezuka gets up, "Excuse me."

Fuji finishes his dinner, "Thank you for the food. I have to go do homework." Fuji rushes up the stairs, ignoring the sharp pain in his lower back. He takes a deep breath before opening Tezuka's door. He enters and closes the door behind him.

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "…are you mad?"

Tezuka keeps writing, "No"

Fuji bites his lip, "Yes you are."

Tezuka puts down his pen and looks at Fuji, "Yes I am."

Fuji sits on Tezuka's lap, "Don't be."

Tezuka runs his hand through his hair, "I've tried to be patient and not be irritated by the little things, but I can't. It bothers me, and Nana is just going to be another person we have to get away from in order to be alone."

Fuji holds Tezuka's cheeks, "I'll fix this; I will break up with her tomorrow. I promise."

Tezuka nods, "Okay."

Fuji smirks, "You're such a big baby when you want to be."

Tezuka's eyebrow rises, "Really? I thought you are usually the sentimental 5 year old."

Fuji shakes his head, "No you are; you just hide it better."

Tezuka pushes Fuji to the floor and lands on him with a big thump, "Hmm I think otherwise."

Fuji chuckles and wraps his arms around Tezuka's neck, "I think you are wrong."

Tezuka leans down to kiss Fuji but hears a faint, "What was that noise?" coming from downstairs.

Fuji frowns when he hears it as well and stands up, "I guess I have to go before they come up. Plus, I have homework to do."

Tezuka smirks and shrugs, "Bye."

Fuji sneaks out of the room and rushes to his own, sitting down at his desk to start his homework. He finishes one subject but as he is starting the other, his mind is clouded with the events that had happened just a few hours ago. He feels his face burning up so he rests his head on the cool surface of his books and tries to regain his concentration. _*it's too late to be embarrassed now, Syusuke*_ He continues working and after a while, finishes his homework as well as the student council work he is supposed to hand in tomorrow. Fiji looks at his clock, it says 10:30. He puts all his books in his book bag, takes off his clothes, and goes to the bathroom to shower. After showering, he puts on his pajamas and keeps the towel on his head; drying off his wet hair. Fuji turns off the light and lies on his side on the bed, while staring at the wall.

He suddenly feels warm arms around his waist and a warm kiss to his neck, "You smell like lavender.

That sends butterflies to Fuji's stomach, "it's because I just bathed."

Tezuka comes closer and smells Fuji's hair, "hnn."

Fuji blushes, he could feel Tezuka's heartbeat on his back, "Why are you here?"

"I was cold…"

Fuji laughs, "It's called comforters Kunimitsu; it's their job to keep you warm."

"No, it's yours."

Fuji turns around to face Tezuka, "I guess it is, so you came to sleep with me?"

Tezuka smiles, "If you are referring to the more decent meaning of that word, yes."

Fuji holds Tezuka's hand and gently kisses him, "Well good night, and make sure you don't get caught sleeping here."

Tezuka's embrace on Fuji becomes stronger, "Yes, good night."

Fuji closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep, when he's with Tezuka, peace just follows.

"Idiot"

Yumiko looks through her rear view mirror at what was happening in the back seat.

Tezuka laughs, "Are you still sulking about that?"

Fuji angrily whispers, "Yes! Why the heck would you try to dress me up for school, I am not 5 years old! I can dress myself."

"I thought it would be fun watching your expression."

Fuji kicks Tezuka, "Well don't try again, what if someone came in?!"

Tezuka smiles, "No one would."

Fuji sighs, "You're impossible."

Yumiko laughs, "Hey you old married couple, we are here."

Fuji gets out, "Thanks"

"Fuji, remind Nana to come to our house around 5 with her things."

Fuji nods, "Yeah, sure."

Tezuka and Fuji walk into the meeting room to find Nana and Eiji making the morning announcements. After they finish the announcements, Nana glomps Fuji and tries to give him a kiss. Tezuka sits down at his desk and looks over some papers.

Fuji avoids the kiss, "Hey Nana."

"You guys are late!"

Eiji nods, "Yes, shouldn't the president and vice president be here before anyone?!"

Fuji smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry, things happened that caused us to be late."

Nana smiles, "its okay, you are forgiven because I was invited on your family trip."

Fuji slips out of Nana's grasp, "Um…about that…"

"I am so excited; I've never been in an open bath! And I am going to get to meet your family! And we are going to have lots of fun!!"

Fuji can't help but smile at Nana's excitement, _*I can't do this after all…she's so excited about the trip.*_

Eiji pouts, "You are lucky Oishi and I have plans or I would have tagged along."

Fuji laughs, "Then I am happy you have plans"

"Fujiko! You meanie!

The bell rings loudly and Fuji looks around the room, noticing that Tezuka wasn't there.

"Where did Kunimitsu go?"

Eiji shrugs, "That ice block slipped out a while ago I guess."

Fuji nudges Eiji, "Don't call him an ice block, he has feelings you know."

"Well, he doesn't show them."

Fuji sighs as he opens the door, "Trust me, he does."

The lunch bell rings, waking up Fuji from his inner thoughts and letting the students escape their teacher's lectures. He had tried to find Tezuka before classes started but he had disappeared into thin air. _*He must be really mad…*_ Fuji shakes the thought out of his head and goes to the roof, in hope of finding Tezuka there. He sees him leaning on the gate and staring at the sky.

Fuji hugs Tezuka from behind, "Kunimitsu…"

Tezuka slips out of Fuji's hug and looks to the opposite direction.

This angers Fuji, "What do you want me to do?! I am sadistic but not evil; did you see how happy she was?"

Tezuka leans against the gate and looks at Fuji, "I know, I know."

"Then what?"

Tezuka looks at the floor, "I'm just being difficult."

Fuji sighs and runs his hand through Tezuka's hair, "It's more than that isn't it?"

Tezuka puts his hand on the back of Fuji's head and kisses his forehead, "I just took so long to make you mine; I wouldn't want to lose you."

Fuji's pacific oceans twinkle, "You don't even know how hard you would have to try to lose me now; it's impossible Kunimitsu."

"We'll see about that, I can do some pretty stupid things Syusuke."

Fuji smirks, "Hmm, that's true."

"You do some pretty stupid things yourself"

Fuji laughs, "Well, time for class- relax, we have a long weekend ahead of us."

Tezuka shakes his head, "I can't imagine..."

Fuji brings down his duffle bag and puts it next to Tezuka's, near the door. He joins his family in the living room and sits down next to Tezuka on the couch. Yumiko looks through the window and then at Fuji.

"Did you remind Nana?"

Fuji nods, "Yeah, she said she'll be here."

Yumiko looks out the window again, "Ah! Here she is."

Fuji opens the door for Nana, "Hey there."

Nana looks at everyone apologetically, "I'm sorry! I had to wait for my mom to get home and take care of my brother."

Yumiko smiles, "its fine, you are only 10 minutes late."

Nana looks around and blushes, "Oh pardon me, nice to meet you all, I am Nana."

Fuji's mother smiles, "Wow, she is beautiful."

Fuji's father pats shim on the back, "Good job Syusuke, a very fine young lady."

Fuji covers his face with his hand, "Can we get in the car now?"

They put all their things in the trunk and then they get in the car. Much to Fuji's misfortune, he ends up sitting in the back with Nana between him and Tezuka. Fuji edges farther and farther away from Nana, but she clings on to him without letting him go. Backed up against the window, Fuji has no choice but to resign and just deal with Nana's clinginess. Fuji meets Tezuka's eyes and he mouths an "I'm sorry". Tezuka sighs and moves up to sit next to Yumiko and leave the couple in the back by themselves. Fuji frowns,_ *Kunimitsu…*_. They drive for about two hours, in which Fuji felt like he was going to commit suicide. Nana didn't let him breathe and the weight on his heart increases every minute he didn't speak to Tezuka. They finally get to the house and they each get their things, walking inside.

Fuji looks around, amazed, "How stunning…"

Nana gapes at everything, "Wow!"

Fuji looks at the rooms, "Who is in which room?"

Fuji's father smirks, "Yumiko decided that already."

Yumiko points to each room, "This one is mom and dad's, that one is Kunimitsu's and this one is mine."

Fuji looks at Yumiko, "Were will I be sleeping?"

Nana nods, "Me as well."

Yumiko laughs evilly and points to a room far down the hall, "You guys will sleep together in that room."

Fuji drops his duffle bag, "WHAT?!"


	8. Running After

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the mistake on Ch.7! Thanx 4 reading and thanx 4 the reviews, I really appreciate the support. This chapter is more drama and cutesy stuff. REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy.**

Ch.8 Running After

Fuji stares at Yumiko in disbelief, "You are kidding, right Yumiko?"

Yumiko grins, "No I'm not and Nana seems to be happy with the room arrangements."

Nana looks down at the floor, "I-I'm fine with whatever you guys decide, I'm a guest."

Yumiko smiles, "So everything is great then, you're fine with the room arrangements aren't you Syusuke?"

Fuji glares at Yumiko, "N-

Yumiko interrupts him, "So let's put our things in our rooms and then have dinner after."

Nana smiles and holds Fuji's arm, "Let's go put our stuff in our room."

Fuji grits his teeth as Nana pulls him, "W-Wait."

Nana ignores him and keeps pulling him to their room, "The faster we settle in, the faster we eat! I'm hungry."

Fuji sighs in defeat and looks back; Tezuka's piercing glare sends chills down his spine. _*…Kunimitsu is mad, very mad…what am I going to do?!*_

Nana's eyes widen and she gasps, "It's beautiful!"

The traditional looking room is big and its walls are beautifully decorated with a golden sakura design. It has a porch with a view towards the beautiful forest which is glazed in orange because of the setting sun. It has no bed since the room has a tatami matted floor. Fuji sighs with relief, _*that means I can sleep as far away from her as I want to.* _

Nana looks at the yukata's neatly folded on the floor, "Look Fuji, there are yukata's for us to wear! They are so pretty!"

Fuji picks up his and looks at it, "You are right; wow they are really going all out to make this traditional."

Nana walks towards the corner of the room, "I'm going to put mine on, turn around and don't peek!"

Fuji laughs and turns around, "I won't, I won't."

Nana struggles a bit, but puts it on, "How do I look?"

Fuji turns around as smiles, "Very beautiful, peach really suits you."

Nana blushes, "T-Thanks…now put yours on."

Fuji shrugs and takes off his shirt, "Sure."

Nana laughs, "You don't even care that I'm watching?"

Fuji takes off his pants and puts on the yukata, "Not really, I don't have anything to hide and I'm sure you are enjoying yourself."

Nana smiles, "Shameless, and yeah I am enjoying myself."

"And you are calling _me_ shameless?"

Nana laughs, "Takes one to know one."

Fuji twirls, "How do I look?"

Nana crosses her arms, "like a model…blue really brings out your eyes."

Fuji smirks, "Why thank you, I think I might even surpass your beauty"

Nana sticks her tongue out, "I don't think that's possible."

"If telling yourself that helps you sleep at night, than I guess I'll let you believe that"

Nana punches Fuji lightly and holds his hand, "Jerk, come on lets go."

Fuji smiles, "Yes, yes your highness." *_What am I doing? I am getting to comfortable around her …"_

Yumiko gasps when Fuji and Nana arrive at the table, "You guys look amazing, what a beautiful couple."

Fuji's mother nods, "I didn't know the peach would suit you so well Nana."

Nana blushes, "Thank you."

Fuji glances at Tezuka and is entrance by how gorgeous he looks in his purple yukata. Tezuka meet's Fuji's glance but then looks down at his lap. _*no…don't put that face, Kunimitsu*_

Fuji's father clears his throat, "Syusuke, stop spacing out and sit down."

Fuji looks around him and notices everyone staring at him, "O-Oh I'm sorry."

Nana whispers in his ear "Are you okay, you seem down all of a sudden."

Fuji nods and looks at his food, "I'm fine."

Yumiko claps, "Well now that we are all here- itadakimasu!"

They all start eating but Fuji's mom speaks up, "So how did you guys meet?"

Fuji almost chokes on his rice, "What?"

Yumiko smiles, "Yes, how did Fuji ask you out Nana?"

Nana smiles, "He didn't, I asked him out first."

Surprise spreads through the room and Yumiko smirks, "Wow, atta girl."

Fuji feels like he wants to disappear, "Can we not talk about this?"

"How long have you liked Nana?"

Fuji's head shoots up and he looks at Tezuka who has a stoic expression. "Wh-"

Yumiko giggles, "Wow even Tezuka is getting involved."

Tezuka keeps looking at Fuji, "Come on; answer the question Syusuke."

Fuji glares at Tezuka "Drop it."

Tezuka smirks, "Aww no fun, why are you being so shy Syusuke?"

Fuji raises his voice, "I said drop it Kunimitsu."

Everyone quiets down and continues eating in silence for a few minutes.

Yumiko smiles, "So let's talk about all the wonderful facilities in this house. There are three outside baths, one by mom and dad's room and two bigger ones on either side of the house. There is an indoor bath downstairs and a sauna nearby. The kitchen is through that door and it's equipped with possibly anything you want to eat. Hmm, I think that's all."

Nana looks at Fuji's dad, "What kinds of friend do you have- millionaires?

He laughs, "A few of them are."

Fuji looks at his empty plate, "Thank you for the food."

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?"

Fuji stands up, "No thanks, excuse me" and walks towards his room.

Nana bows, "Thank you" and runs after Fuji.

Fuji lies on the matted floor and looks at the ceiling, "What an idiot- asking questions like that!" _*Watch Kunimitsu, I'll give you reasons to be jealous!*_

Nana closes the sliding door and giggles, "Do you often talk to yourself like that?"

Fuji puts his arm on his forehead and sighs, "Only when I'm frustrated."

Nana sits next to Fuji, "Why are you so mad?"

"…"

"Does it really bother you that much that they ask about our relationship?"

Fuji shakes his head, "No it's not that…it's just embarrassing."

"Is that the only reason you're like this?"

"Yeah…"

Nana's eyebrow arches, "I doubt that, there is something else. What's wrong Fuji?"

Fuji closes his eyes, "There is nothing wrong Nana."

"You are lying."

"No I'm not."

Nana sighs, "If you don't tell me now I'll have to force you to tell me."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Nana sits on Fuji's stomach and looks down at him, "Like this."

"Nana, get off me"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Okay then, but I still won't get off."

Fuji looks at Nana suspiciously, "Why?"

Nana lowers her head and gets closer to Fuji's face, "Because I want to kiss you."

Fuji puts his hands on Nana's shoulders and tries to push her away, "Nana d-

Nana puts her hand on Fuji's cheek and kisses him, slowly melting his unwillingness.

Fuji hears the room door slide open and he pushes Nana away, only to see Tezuka staring at them. Tezuka's shocked expression turns into a cold yet angry one, "I should have knock…mother sent me to tell both of you that she made tea." He slams the door and storms off.

Fuji stands up to run after Tezuka but Nana stops him, "Wait Fuji!"

"Leave me alone Nana" and he runs after Tezuka.

Fuji runs through the enormous house and stops in random rooms to see if Tezuka was in any of them. He continues looking, becoming frustrated at the fact that the house is like a maze. Before giving up, he decides to go to visit the back entrance of the house. If he remembers correctly, it had a very nice view of the forest and they had entered through there. Maybe Tezuka was sitting on the back porch and thinking, Fuji figured that's a very Tezuka like thing to do.

Fuji opens the door which leads to the back porch and see's Tezuka, "…Kunimitsu"

Tezuka ignores Fuji and stands up to start walking away. Fuji runs towards him and grabs his arm tightly, preventing him from going anywhere. Fuji sadly looks into Tezuka's eyes while Tezuka jut glares at him.

Fuji looks at the floor, "don't…don't look at me like that."

Tezuka explodes, "then how the fuck do you want me to look at you?! Should I look at you as if you didn't do anything? Like the scene I just saw didn't happen? Like I am the happiest person right now?! Is that how you want me to look at you?"

Fuji bites his lip, "it wasn't my fault Kunimitsu! She got on top of me; I had nothing to do with it! Do you think I am actually happy about all this?"

Tezuka looks away, "It seems you wanted her here since you didn't break up with her. And…you seem happy every time you are around her. Also, you guys make a beautiful couple."

"Kunim-

Tezuka yanks his arm away, "Its fine if you want to be with her…I understand if you want to be in a normal relationship. So just forget about everything that happened and-

Fuji puts his hand on the back of Tezuka's head and slams his lips onto Tezuka's. He kisses him passionately and once he feels Tezuka melting into the kiss- he slips his tongue inside Tezuka's mouth. Fuji's hand intertwines with Tezuka's hair as the other one wraps around his neck. Their tongues battle for dominance as Tezuka's arms crush Fuji against his body.

They separate and Fuji leans his forehead against Tezuka's shoulder, feeling woozy from the lack of air for an extended amount of time. He pants quietly, "d-do you think a person who doesn't love you would kiss you that way?"

Tezuka shakes his head, "No…"

Fuji looks up and smiles "Then why are you spouting all this nonsense?"

Tezuka sighs, "I just want you to be happy and I'm not sure if I can accomplish that. Once I saw how good you look with Nana, I thought a normal relationship will make you happy. Not one you have with your brother…"

Fuji's cups Tezuka's face, "But I am happy…happier than I've ever been. And it's not because of Nana or anything else, it's because I'm with you."

"But we'll always have to hide our relationship and we will have many hardships- are you sure you want to live that way?"

Fuji smiles, "I'm positive, if it means being with you."

Tezuka smiles, "Okay then, u better not go back on your words."

"Ehh? Only me? You better not go back on yours!"

Tezuka laughs, "I never will."

"Neither will I."

Tezuka sighs, "I'm happy we are good now but will we ever get time alone on this trip? Nana is glued on to you!"

Fuji takes Tezuka's hand, "We can make time, let's escape for a little while."

"Were to?"

Fuji smirks, "The forest- you never know what we could find. Maybe there is a river? Let's just go anywhere but here."

Tezuka smiles, "You really are sinister- don't you know how worried our parents will be?"

Fuji pulls Tezuka towards the forest, "They won't be too worried- we are basically adults already.

Tezuka walks along with Fuji, "Hmm you are right and it will be the only time we have alone."

Fuji nods, "Let's make the best of it."

Tezuka laughs, "I didn't know you were so dirty Syusuke."

Fuji punches Tezuka lightly, "I didn't mean it that way! You must be crazy to think that I would want to have sex in the forest."

Tezuka smiles, "I guess I am crazy because I wouldn't mind."

Fuji blushes, "Idiot."

They walk through many beautiful trees of different colors and shapes. The forest seems to go on forever and Fuji starts to wonder how they would find their way out again.

Fuji looks around, "Everything looks the same, are you sure we won't get lost?"

"Who knows, maybe we will and then we are forced to survive the chilly night by using each other's body heat."

Fuji kicks Tezuka, "Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka laughs, "Don't worry, haven't you noticed we've been following a path?"

Fuji looks down at the floor ahead, "Oh…I didn't notice."

Tezuka looks at the path ahead of them, "Be careful, it's sloping downwards- your sandals can cause you to slip."

Fuji smiles, "Don't worry, I won't-"

Tezuka's eyes widen, "Syusuke!"

Fuji slips and he tumbles down until his hits the bottom of the hill. Tezuka runs towards Fuji and embraces him.

Tezuka touches his cheek, "Syusuke! Are you okay Syusuke?!"

Fuji doesn't answer; he just lies limply in Tezuka's arms as Tezuka's worry increases and his screams become desperate.


	9. Rinsing wounds

**Authors note: ****OMG MEERRRYYYY YAOI X-MAS!!!****Cutesy stuff happens!!! Sorry a bit short =( REVIEW PLEASE and enjoy XD**

Ch. 9 Rinsing wounds

_*I hear a distant voice calling my name…is it Kunimitsu? Why is he calling me?*_

Fuji's eyes slowly flutter open, "mmh…"

Tezuka's eyes light up, "Syusuke?!"

Fuji looks at him, "…what happened?"

Tezuka hugs Fuji, "Idiot, you almost gave me a heart attack! You slipped, tumbled down the hill, and then wouldn't wake up."

"Oh…"

Tezuka smiles, "Can you stand?"

Fuji take's Tezuka's hand to stand up but pulls it away, "mgh!!... It hurts."

Tezuka kneels down again, "What does?"

Fuji holds his left wrist, "I think I hurt my wrist…"

Tezuka examines Fuji's wrist, "I don't think it's broken, but it's swollen."

Fuji bites his lip, "Stupid sandals…making me slip."

Tezuka rips a piece off his yukata, "Let's wrap it."

Fuji gasps, "Kunimitsu! Your beautiful yukata…"

"Don't worry about it."

Fuji watches Tezuka wrap his wrist and smiles lovingly, "...you're perfect."

Tezuka looks up, "Hn?"

Fuji smirks, "I said that you wrapped it perfectly."

"It's nothing special."

Fuji keeps smiling, "…"

Tezuka grins, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Fuji stands up and laughs, "No reason…"

Tezuka holds Fuji's right hand, "Come on, what's so funny?"

Fuji pulls Tezuka along, "Hnnn"

Tezuka stops to stare to his right, "…hey, hey Syusuke. Listen."

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "What?"

"Shh, just be quiet and listen."

Fuji closes his eyes and listens, "It sounds like running water…"

Tezuka smiles, "Exactly."

Fuji's eyes twinkle, "A river!"

"Let's go check it out."

Fuji pulls Tezuka along, "Lets!"

They walk through more beautiful trees and bushes, getting closer and closer to the river. After walking for about five minutes, the forest opens up to a moonlit river. It had a small water fall and beautiful clear water. Many flowers grew around the river, mostly beautiful lotuses. The river bank was covered with millions of tiny black rocks that shimmered in the moon light. Fuji pulls Tezuka towards the river and kneels down to pick up a lotus.

Fuji looks admiringly at it, "It's so beautiful…"

Tezuka kneels down next to him and puts the flower in Fuji's hair, placing a loose strand behind his ear. Tezuka's gaze softens, "Nothing compared to you, Syusuke."

Fuji's cheeks flush, "Oh he appeared again, Mr. romantic- alter ego of Kunimitsu."

Tezuka laughs, "It's not an alter ego, I am a romantic person…I just don't show it."

Fuji stands up and winks, "Correction-you only show it to me."

Tezuka sweeps Fuji off the floor and carries him bridal style, "Are you feeling hot?"

Fuji squirms, "Let me down Kunimitsu!"

"If you keep moving I am going to let you drop."

Fuji pouts, "What are you going to do!?"

Tezuka smirks, "We are going to take a late night swim."

Fuji's eyes widen, "Seriously?"

Tezuka walks into the river, "The water is cool and refreshing."

Fuji drags his fingers on the surface of the water, "Hmm, it's so clear."

Once in the middle of the river, Tezuka lets Fuji slide into the water, "They are going to snap when they see the condition these yukata's will return in."

Fuji laughs, "I wonder what excuse we'll give them."

Tezuka gets closer to Fuji and cups his face, "We'll think about that later...right now we have better things to do."

Fuji's smile glimmers in the moonlight, "Ehh really? What other thing could we possibly do right now?"

Tezuka smirks as his lips get closer to Fuji's, "Hmm I have a feeling you already know."

Fuji could feel Tezuka's warm breath, "I do."

Fuji closes the distance between them and intertwines his fingers in Tezuka's hair. Tezuka's grip of Fuji's face strengthens and his tongue caresses every inch of Fuji's mouth. The sweet yet passionate kiss lasts an eternity with countless battles of dominance. Their bodies melt together in the cool water as their warm breath leak into the cool air. They are forced to separate in order to breathe and they look at each other.

Tezuka traces his finger down Fuji's neck, "You look so sexy…all soaked in a yukata while panting."

Fuji smirks, "Who knew you'd be such a pervert."

Tezuka pushes down Fuji's yukata to his shoulder and kisses his neck, "Pervert? Me? What makes you say that?"

Fuji tilts his head to make it easier for Tezuka, "…we shouldn't' Kunimitsu"

Tezuka sucks on Fuji's collarbone, "Why?"

Fuji moans lightly, "Ahh, b-because we can't worry them too much."

Tezuka lowers the yukata more and bite's Fuji's nipple, "We won't, I bet they don't even notice us gone."

Fuji bites his lip, "Mmgh…s-stop."

Tezuka sucks a nipple while rolling the other between his fingers, "With that voice you are not convincing anyone."

Fuji holds Tezuka's face and gives him a stern look, "It feels amazing…but I'm freezing and my legs are feeling numb."

Tezuka sighs, "You too? I was hoping a little action would make me forget that I feel like a popsicle.

Fuji laughs and pulls Tezuka towards the grassy area nearby, "What an idiot, it was sweet though."

Tezuka smirks, "Why thank you, I try my best."

Fuji smiles, "You are so cocky, why did I ever fall in love with someone like you?"

Tezuka grins, "Wow, I ask myself the same question about you."

Fuji tries to hit Tezuka but he grabs Fuji's wrist and kisses it. Fuji swings his leg behind Tezuka, making them both fall back onto the grass. Fuji lands on top of Tezuka with a quiet giggle. He places his hands on either side of Tezuka's head and smiles down at him.

"How's that for romantic? A remix to the cliché 'slip and fall on top'."

Tezuka looks into Fuji's Pacific Ocean eyes, "You are a mastermind…it hurt a bit though."

Fuji laughs, "Well, just as long as I'm okay then it's fine."

"…"

Fuji kisses Tezuka's forehead, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that it hurt."

Tezuka rustle's Fuji's hair, "That's better."

Fuji slides down and places his head on Tezuka's chest, "I love us like this."

Tezuka plays with a strand of Fuji's hair, "Like what?"

Fuji smiles, "In this relationship…being this happy and couple like."

Tezuka sighs and wraps his arms around Fuji, "I only wish it would have happened sooner and that we wouldn't have to hide it."

Fuji frowns, "It can't be helped, sadly, this is how things are."

"Yeah…"

Fuji quietly listens to Tezuka's heartbeat, "……."

"Syusuke?"

"Hnn?"

Tezuka laces his fingers with Fuji's, "What would you say if I told you that I might want to follow you to London?"

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "W-What?"

Tezuka smiles nervously, "I said…I want to go to London with you."

Fuji rolls off Tezuka and lies on his back, "If you would tell me that, I would say that I don't want you to come along…"

Tezuka sits up, his eyes full with surprise, " What? I thought you would be happy."

Fuji covers his eyes with his arm, "I am happy Kunimitsu- extremely happy that you would do that for me. But, I can't take your future away from you…"

Tezuka takes Fuji's arm off his eyes, "Syusuke…Syusuke look at me."

Fuji opens his eyes, "…"

Tezuka smiles, "Every time I see myself in the future, I see you next to me. Going with you to London is what I want to do."

Fuji sits up and wraps his arms around his knees, "Kunimitsu…I don't see you next to me in the future because I know it's not the best future for you. You belong here, in Tokyo U, the university you've always wanted to go to. I am not going to make you give up your dream for mine…no matter how much it hurts not to be with you."

Tezuka's face drops, "But-

Fuji forces a bright smile, "Lets drop it, nee?" We still have two years until we have to deal with this; there is no point in letting it spoil our night right?"

Tezuka sighs and wraps one arm around Fuji, "Yes, yes…we'll drop it for now."

Fuji leans on Tezuka and puts his head on Tezuka's shoulder, "You know I love you, right Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka smiles, "Yeah I know, I love you too."

Fuji looks up at the radiant moon, "I wonder how late it is…"

Tezuka looks up as well, "I think we should go back before they send a troop of dogs and cops to look for us."

Fuji cringes, "Worst possible outcome…dad would be pissed."

Tezuka stands up and pulls Fuji up, "Should I carry you bridal style all the way to the house? You know, since you are extremely clumsy."

Fuji smiles sadistically, "Yeah, with jokes like that you're not getting any from me for a long time."

Tezuka looks confused, "Not getting any? Wait…no, I'm sorry! I'll stop, I'll stop."

Fuji laughs and holds Tezuka's hand, "This is cautious enough, right? If I lose my balance you can help me…or I can take you down with me. It's a win or win situation either way."

Tezuka laughs, "For who? You?"

Fuji smiles, "Pretty much."

Fuji and Tezuka happily walk back to the house. Surprisingly, they don't get lost because of the trails left in the forest and Tezuka's amazing memory. Their yukata's were almost dried up but they were winkled and Tezuka's was ripped.

Fuji let's go of Tezuka's hand, "Just in case."

Tezuka nods, "You are right, they might be waiting for us."

Fuji shakes his head, "I doubt it…look I see the house."

Tezuka frowns, "I don't want to go back, she's going to be all over you."

Fuji smiles apologetically," I'm sorry, just wait a bit- until the trip is over."

Tezuka sighs, "Fine, promise you'll break up with her then."

Fuji walks closer to the back porch of the house, "Promise."

Tezuka smiles, "Goo-

The door of the back entrance slams open, making Fuji and Tezuka jump. Their family and Nana come out to the back porch and stare them down. Yumiko jumps off the porch, "Where the heck were you guys?!"

_*Shit…we're screwed.*_


	10. Liar's Mask

**Author's note: SORRRYY. GOMEN!! Yes sorry, but finally I've updated. Those who have had the patience with me- I love you all. This chapter has a small PLOT TWIST..but it's not that big of a deal. Please enjoy and REVIEWWWW!!**

**Note: Ramune- a Japanese carbonated drink that comes in different flavor- it tastes great, ya should try one.**

CH.10 Liars Mask

_*Fuck…we never came up with an excuse!*_

Tezuka steps forward and slightly bows his head, "We're sorry."

Fuji looks at Yumiko, "We went out looking for a river…"

Yumiko laughs sarcastically, "A river?! Are you guy's crazy? Do you know how worried we were?"

Fuji's father clears his throat, "Come on Yumiko, you are being too harsh. They just wanted to enjoy nature- even though they should have told us first."

"I'm sorry." Tezuka and Fuji say in unison.

Fuji's mother smiles, "It's a shame, your yukata's came back a mess. Why is yours ripped Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka shows them Fuji's hand, "Fuji hurt his hand and I wrapped it with a piece of my yukata"

Yumiko sighs, "At least you guys take care of each other."

Fuji's father laughs, "Well, we should head inside, it's getting chilly."

They walk inside and say goodnight to each other, each going to their own rooms. Tezuka and Fuji exchange a loving glance before they each go to their room. Fuji sighs before opening the door to the room he'll have to share with Nana. _*What will she do next…geez.*_

Nana looks up from the manga she was reading, "…Fuji."

Fuji smiles slightly, "Hey."

Nana puts her book down, "…about what I did-

Fuji shakes his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself."

Fuji walks to the other side of the room, "Don't stress over it. What manga are you reading?"

Nana looks down at the book and smiles, "It's my favorite series, it's called Prince of tennis."

Fuji unfolds his blanket, "it sounds interesting, I didn't know you were a manga fan."

"Yeah, I am…Fuji?"

Fuji looks up, "Yeah?"

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Fuji frowns, "Why?! Is it because of us wandering off?"

Nana shakes her head, "No, your father got called for an unexpected assignment at work. So your family decided we should leave, since without your father we won't be complete."

"Oh…it's a shame that we can't stay longer."

Nana nods, "Yeah, but the indoor bath and sauna are amazing."

Fuji laughs, "You tried them already?"

Nana nods happily, "Yes, me and your sister tried them about two hours go. We talked quite a bit, it was very fun."

Fuji smiles, "I'm happy you are having fun."

Nana blushes, "Thank you for bringing me."

"No need to thank me, well we should fall asleep."

Nana nods and slips under her covers, "Good night."

Fuji stands up and turns off the lights. Even without the artificial lights, the room was brightly lit by the moon's glow. Fuji slides under his covers, lies on his side, and looks through the huge glass doors leading to the porch. He listens to Nana's soft breathing and the crickets outside. He had so much in his head, but the thoughts were too disorganized to just focus on one. _*…I'm thirsty.*_

Fuji stands up and creeps out of the room, slowly walking to the kitchen. He turns on the light, his eyes squinting at the brightness. His jaw drops at the room before him…the kitchen was absolutely stunning. It had shiny wooden cabinets, marble counters, and an endless amount of food. Fuji walks to the fridge, bending down to look for something to drink.

Fuji feels hands around his waist and jumps, hitting his head, "Fuck!"

Tezuka snickers, "Are you okay?"

Fuji turns around and glares at Tezuka, "Does it look like I'm okay?"

Tezuka laughs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, or have you wake up the whole house."

Fuji smiles, "Its fine. What brings you to the kitchen?"

Tezuka opens the fridge and takes out two ramune, handing one to Fuji, "I was thirsty."

Fuji opens it and sips, "What a coincidence, so was I."

Tezuka smiles, "We think alike."

Fuji leans against a counter, "Did they tell you we are leaving tomorrow afternoon?"

Tezuka traps Fuji against the counter, leaning towards him, "Hn. Mother told me."

"You are getting quite close. You aren't up to something, are you?" Fuji laughs and takes another sip.

Tezuka takes the bottle out of Fuji's hand and puts it to the side, next to his own. "I'm not doing anything."

"They might find us, what would you do then?" Fuji looks into Tezuka's dark brown eyes.

"You're so antsy, is it because you want something from me?" Tezuka smirks.

Fuji glances at Tezuka's delicious lips, and then at Tezuka, "Hm, you are right, Ku-ni-mi-tsu."

While looking into Fuji's ocean eyes, Tezuka descends and softly brushes his lips against Fuji's. Their lips are cold and moist from the ramune, making them even more desirable. Fuji emits a sweet sigh and gently kisses Tezuka's lips, keeping it innocent. Tezuka takes a step back to try to prevent the urge to devour Fuji from getting the better of him. Fuji keeps hold of one of Tezuka's hand, not fully letting him get away. He caresses the back of Tezuka's hand and gives him a charming smile.

Tezuka moves some hair away from Fuji's eyes, "Sadist."

Fuji laughs, "That was well put."

"…Syusuke, do you have any plans for Sunday?"

Fuji looks at Tezuka in confusion, "No, none."

"Would you like to go out with me then?" Tezuka searches Fuji's face for a reaction.

Fuji smiles in surprise, "Like on a date?"

Tezuka nods.

"I would love to, but it's not a date if we are forced to act like brothers."

"We won't be acting like brothers."

Fuji tilts his head, "What if someone recognizes us?"

Tezuka smiles, "No one will recognize us in Kyoto."

Fuji's eyes widen, "Kyoto?! We are going to Kyoto?"

"Yes, you five year old."

Fuji grins happily, "You are willing to go on a three hour train ride in order for us to have a date as lovers?"

Tezuka sighs, "Yes, but you are two words from making me regret it."

Fuji glomps Tezuka, "Kunimitsu, you make me love you more each day."

"You are too easy to please."

Fuji shrugs, "It's more like you spoil me too much."

Tezuka smiles, "I wonder if I should start doing that less."

Fuji finishes his ramune, "You should do it more."

"I wouldn't like to think of the consequences if I did."

Fuji sticks his tongue out at Tezuka, "iceberg."

Tezuka shakes his head at Fuji's childishness and gives him a kiss on the forehead, "We should go to sleep."

Fuji nods, "Yeah."

They walk out of the kitchen and after a light good night kiss, they each go to their own rooms.

The morning was bright but quiet; the sound of birds chirping filled the house. Everyone woke up at different times; Fuji once again, was the first to wake up. He bathed in the outdoor bath, relaxing and thinking about what he was going to say to Nana. He thanked god that Tezuka wasn't awake because who knew what they would do if they were in the same bath together. After bathing for a while, he put on his robe and walked to the bathroom to change to his normal clothes. He avoided being naked in the room even while Nana was sleeping-he didn't want her to wake up and almost faint at the sight before her. After changing, Fuji goes back to his room and silently packs to the light of the sun.

"What time is it?" Nana rubs her eyes and looks outside.

Fuji doesn't look up from his packing, "It's a little past twelve, we are going to have lunch and then leave. You are the last to wake up; you should go bathe, dress, pack, and then we'll eat."

Nana frowns, "…I slept unusually well- it's so peaceful here."

Fuji smiles, "Yeah it is."

Nana stands up and stretches, "Well, I'll go bathe."

After finishing his packing, Fuji sighs in relief to the empty room. _*Why am I so nervous? Is I because I don't want to hurt her feelings…but I have to break up with her. I wonder if she'll be mad at me…I don't want to lose her friendship.*_ He shakes his head and walks to the kitchen help his mother with lunch.

Fuji's smile widens when he see's Tezuka already helping their mother with lunch. Fuji walks up to his mother, "Good morning mom."

She smiles, "Good morning Syusuke."

Fuji grins, "Good morning Kunimitsu."

"Good morning."

Fuji looks at his mother, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"We are almost done with lunch, but if you don't mind- can you set up the table?" She points to the plates and cups "use those over there."

Tezuka washes his hands, "I'll help him."

Their mother nods, "Thank you for your help Kunimitsu."

Fuji reaches for the plates but Tezuka reaches over him, brushing their fingers against one another. Tezuka smirks when Fuji pulls away and just grabs the cups, walking quickly to the dining room. Fuji sets a cup for each person and glares at Tezuka when he comes in.

"Idiot." Fuji whispers to Tezuka.

Tezuka smiles, "She didn't notice, it was too small of a gesture."

Fuji shakes his head, "We shouldn't take our chances…you are lucky we didn't get caught last night."

"Who knew the adventurous Syusuke would be scared of risking."

Fuji smirks, "And who knew the genius Kunimitsu would act so illogically.

Tezuka walks over to Fuji, "a genius doesn't always act logically."

Fuji glares at Tezuka, "but an adventurer doesn't blindly risk."

Tezuka suddenly kisses Fuji, right there and then- in a place where anyone could walk in on them. Fuji tries to push Tezuka off but Tezuka grabs his arms. Fuji squirms at first but then gives in, letting the thrill of being caught intensify the passionate kiss. Their tongues passionately tango with each other in an endless battle for power. Tezuka stops abruptly, leaving Fuji panting, and takes few steps back. Fuji hears his mother's footsteps getting closer and tries to compose himself.

"Can you guys help me bring the food to the table?" Their mother walks in and puts a huge plate of soba noodles on the table.

Fuji nods, "Sure."

Their mother looks at him strangely, "Are you coming down with a fever? You're face is flushed."

Fuji shakes his head, "I feel fine" and rushes into the kitchen to bring more food.

They help their mother fill each plate with food and then they call everyone with a loud "lunch is ready". They mostly eat in silence, occasional simple conversations spring up but they are short and end quickly. The tension in the air was present but not obvious to all. After lunch and cleaning up, they disperse to get their things. Fuji and Nana slowly walk back to their room, each of them fighting a lonely battle in their minds.

Fuji closes the door behind him and looks at Nana, "…Nana, before we leave-

"we have to talk." Nana finishes Fuji's sentence and frowns. "I know, I was thinking the same thing."

Fuji stares at the floor, "I…think we should break up."

Nana slumps to the ground and sighs in relief, "It hurt so much less than I expected."

"You were expecting me to break up with you?"

Nana nods, "I've noticed something has changed in you, before you were confused and I had a chance of getting you to love me…but just recently- you are suddenly confident."

"… confident about what?"

Nana smiles, "You became confident about your feelings towards that person. I know you are in love with someone else Fuji, it's so obvious- well at least to me."

"…I'm sorry."

Nana shakes her head, "Please don't apologize…I am the villain here."

Fuji looks up, "Why?"

Nana takes a deep breath, "The reason why I started to date you was to make Tezuka jealous."


	11. Wild Steam

**Authors note: Happy Berry Late V-day!!!!!! So this is chapter is BERRY HOT and sexy. PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me feel loved XD Thanx for those who support me, enjoy!**

Ch. 11 Wild Steam

Fuji's eyes widen, "…what?"

Nana looks at her hands, "I used to like Tezuka and the reason why I asked you to be my boyfriend was to make him jealous."

Fuji's eyes turn sharp, "You mean all this time you've been faking it?!"

Nana shakes her head, "…no, you made me forget about Tezuka…and I slowly started liking you."

"…"

Nana looks at Fuji with pleading eyes, "Please forgive me…I meant no harm. I know it was wrong, but I really did like you in the end." She looks at her hands again, "But I am happy you broke up with me before I truly fell in love with you, now it'll be easier to forget."

Fuji runs his hand through his hair, "I forgive you Nana, and I apologize as well; neither of us were victims. I just hope we can put all of this behind us."

Nana smiles and nods, "Yes…friends?"

Fuji grins, "Friends."

"Well", Nana stands up and grabs her suitcase, "I guess that ends our time here."

Fuji grabs his things as well, "We will leave the bad thoughts buried here and go home with a clean slate."

"It was fun; I am looking forward to being invited to more trips like these -as a friend of course." Nana winks.

Fuji laughs, "Of course, now I'll just have to come up with a reason as to why we broke up."

Nana giggles, "I realized I like girls?"

Fuji shakes his head, "Too drastic."

"I am becoming a nun?"

Fuji chuckles, "Too unlikely."

Nana smiles, "Why not just tell them we both decided it wasn't working out."

"I guess that works."

Nana smirks, "Just avoid all the follow up questions like 'why would you break up with such a wonderful girl?'".

Fuji smiles, "I'll try to."

"Well, we should go take this stuff to the car." Nana rolls her suitcase out of the room, followed by Fuji.

They get to the car and notice they are the last ones to arrive. Fuji's father helps them put their things in the trunk and then they all get into the car. Luckily this time, Fuji was able to sit next to Tezuka in the back seat and Nana sits next to Yumiko in the seat in front of them. Once his dad starts driving, Fuji slips his hand into Tezuka's and gives him a charming smile. Tezuka lightly squeezes his hand as if to tell him, 'thank you' or 'finally you guys broke up'. Fuji rests his head on Tezuka's shoulder and slowly caresses Tezuka's hand. Fuji continues to do this until his eyelids feel heavy and he drifts to sleep.

Fuji wakes up to a soft hand caressing his cheek and hears the sweet sound of his name being called. He blushes, his head was on Tezuka's lap and he was staring straight into Tezuka's brown eyes. Tezuka chuckles and whispers a "we are here". Fuji sits up, rubbing his eyes, and looks outside his window. It was very dark outside, *_I wonder what time it is.*_

Fuji looks around, "Where is Nana?"

"We dropped her off."

"Oh yeah…"

"You did it right?"

"Yeah, she took it well."

"Boys, come bring your suitcases inside" their mother yells.

Fuji and Tezuka go to the trunk and pull their suitcases out. They walk into the house and with annoyed grunts, pull the suitcases up the stairs. Fuji rolls the suitcase to his room and plops on his bed after placing it in a corner. Fuji looks at the clock; it reads 12 pm in bright red. He was happy he didn't have school tomorrow because he can wake up really late and be lazy. _*…wait, I can't, Tezuka and I have a date tomorrow* _Fuji covers his eyes with his arm, trying to hide his flushed face from himself. _*I can't believe I'm actually excited for this…it's just a date!* _Fuji turns to his side, _*but it's a date with Tezuka…I should be excited right?*_ Fuji suddenly sits up, "Ugh…you're acting like a middle school girl!"

"I'm going to take a bath so I can get this off my mind!" Fuji takes off his clothes and puts on his robe. He grabs his towel and slowly creeps out of his room. The house was silent and swallowed by darkness. _*Damn, everyone fell asleep really quickly_* He walks into the bathroom and places his towel on the hook near the bathtub. Fuji takes his toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cabinet and brushes his teeth. While he's washing his face, he hears the door of the bathroom being opened and then locked. Fuji turns the water off and dries his face, trying to avoid looking at who came in.

"You should lock the door when you are in the bathroom."

Fuji blushes lightly, "I forgot. Why are you here Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka slowly approaches Fuji, "Why don't you guess?"

Fuji lowers his head, "Kunimitsu, they'll hear us."

Tezuka tilts Fuji's head up, "They won't because we're upstairs. And plus…" Tezuka wraps his arm around Fuji's waist and presses against him, "it's been a long time".

Fuji feels dizzy as his body temperature slowly starts rising, his body is on fire. Tezuka slams Fuji against the wall and passionately takes his lips. Fuji wraps his arms around Tezuka neck, pressing him even closer to himself. Their tongues fight each other for dominance, not even leaving a single inch of the other's mouth left untouched. As the heated kiss escalates, Fuji grinds against Tezuka, tugging at his shirt. Tezuka anxiously takes it off, breaking the kiss for a brief second to get it over his head. They go at it again, kissing even more passionately than before now that they had oxygen in their system. Fuji unbuckles Tezuka's pants, letting them fall to the floor with a slight thud. Tezuka unties Fuji's robe revealing total nakedness. He nibbles on Fuji's ear while playing with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

"Mnnh."

Tezuka kisses Fuji's neck, shoulder, and collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses and possessive marks. He takes a bud into his mouth, sucking and nipping it lightly while using his hand to play with the other. Fuji's knees feel weak and the pleasure makes him tremble.

"Ahh…ah…Ku-Kunimitsu, n-not fair."

Tezuka chuckles, "What's not fair?"

"T-that I'm the only one who gets like this. I want to see you lose yourself to pleasure as well…" Fuji caresses Tezuka's stomach and slides his hand into his boxers.

Tezuka bites his lip, "S-Syusuke, don't."

Fuji reverses their positions, pushing Tezuka to the wall and then kneeling in front of him. He slides Tezuka's boxers a bit down, revealing a very hard member. Fuji uses his tongue to play with the tip, licking it in circles to torture Tezuka.

"D-Don't torture m-nghh." Tezuka closes his eyes and uses all his might to stop himself from thrusting into Fuji's mouth. Fuji had engulfed his whole length, slowly sucking it. He sets a slow pace that was killing Tezuka, bobbing his head skillfully.

"S-Stop, mhh… i-its enough."

Fuji continues, picking up his pace while his hand strokes Tezuka's shaft. Fuji eyes widen when he feels a warm substance in his throat not shortly after hearing Tezuka gasp out his name. Fuji swallows it all and looks up at Tezuka with a victorious grin. Tezuka glares at Fuji while trying to regain his composure.

"Even you can look sexy, Kunimitsu."

"You will suffer."

Fuji walks to the bathtub, lets the warm water run, and then turns it off, "Really? How?"

Tezuka grins evilly, "I have my ways."

Fuji slides his robe off and steps into the tub in a seductive way, almost daring Tezuka to come join him. Tezuka gets into the tub and immediately forces Fuji to kneel over him while he lies on his back. They didn't really have a choice; this tub didn't permit any other way of going about this. It was small with barely enough space to fit both of them. But they didn't care; their lust was getting the better of them. Tezuka stares into Fuji's eyes, dark with passion. Fuji smiles before bending down to retake the lips he had wonderfully tasted before. Tezuka's entertains Fuji's nipples again, receiving sweet moans from Fuji. Tezuka's hands travels further down and he tickles Fuji's thigh, making the poor boy shudder.

Fuji stares at Tezuka with pleading eyes, "mnhh.."

Tezuka shakes his head, "i don't think so."

Fuji grunts and in a desperate attempt, he plays with his own erection to get release. Tezuka stops shim, holding both his wrists with one hand. Tezuka smiles and slowly enters one finger into Fuji's entrance. Fuji gasps in surprise but much to Tezuka's relief, it didn't cause him any pain. Tezuka pulled his finger out and thrust it back in, causing Fuji to moan pleasurably. Suddenly, Fuji's head snaps back and he moans loudly, Tezuka had hit his prostrate. Tezuka inserts another finger doing scissor like motions to stretch the entrance. Fuji pushes himself onto Tezuka's fingers, wanting to feel the amazing sensations he got when his prostrate was touched.

Tezuka takes his fingers out, making Fuji whimper, and looks up at him, "You'll have to do it yourself."

Fuji glares at him, "You are evil."

Fuji looks at Tezuka's revitalized erection that was directly under him. He gulps and holds it, slowly pushing himself onto it. Fuji closes his eyes, letting the indescribable mixture of pain and pleasure take hold of him. He progresses downward very slowly but Tezuka grabs his hips and pushes him down with full force. Fuji lets out a cry and bites his lips, clawing at Tezuka's chest.

After regaining some senses, Fuji sets a slow pace, moving his hips up and down to satisfy his craving lust. He wriggles around, trying to find the certain angle that would brush his prostrate. When he finally finds that angle, his pace speeds up-causing more sweet and passionate moans to slip out.

"Ahhh..ahhh..mghhhhnnn K-Kuni-tsu, m-more."

Tezuka was at his limit, he had been watching the erotic show Fuji had acted out in front of him. Fuji's face was flushed, his eyes were closed, his head was thrown back, and sinful sounds were coming out of his mouth- Tezuka felt like we was breaking. He grabs Fuji's hips, finally snapping, and slams Fuji against himself. Fuji's entrance engulfs Tezuka's length up to the hilt, causing Fuji's pants to escalate. Tezuka continues this vicious pace, plummeting Fuji over and over again. Fuji accepts him, adding his own force to the plummeting. Water was being splashed everywhere, soaking the floor and walls.

"Ahhhh, haaa…n-no…more, I-I'm..c-cu.."Fuji gasps out.

"T-Together…"

Fuji clutches Tezuka's shoulders and falls forward, coming onto Tezuka's chest. At the same time, Tezuka climaxes deep inside Fuji, filling him with his fluids. Tezuka kisses Fuji lightly, holding the alluring face of his beloved. He watches the panting Fuji try to regain his breath.

Fuji smirks, "…amazing."

Tezuka pulls out with a sweet sigh, "yes."

Fuji looks around them, "Mom it going to wonder how the rug, curtains, and floor got soaked."

Tezuka sits up and turns on the warm water, "Let's just act like we don't know anything."

Fuji laughs, "I guess that's the best way to approach it."

Tezuka takes a sponge and lathers it up with body wash, gently passing it across Fuji's chest. He slowly outlines Fuji's figure with the sponge as if admiring a masterpiece.

Fuji smiles, "You're too gentle…and embarrassing." He takes the sponge from Tezuka's hands and uses it to wash Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka chuckles, "I can't help it, I'm drawn by your beauty."

Fuji blushes and turns his back to Tezuka, "Will you wash my back for me?"

Tezuka grins, "Glad to."

He starts by gently washing the shoulders, slightly caressing them with the sponge and his hands. The sponge travels down, drawing soap circles on Fuji's back and then his lower back. Finally, Tezuka enters a soapy digit inside of Fuji's entrance without a warning.

"Ahh..Kunimitsu! What are you doing!?" Fuji turns his head to glare at Tezuka.

Tezuka smiles, "This counts as your back…technically. And this has to be washed as well."

"I can do it myse-nhhgg...K-Kuni…stop." Fuji bites his lip.

Tezuka continues thrusting his finger into the hungry opening; it was already loose from their previous activities. "… your reactions are too arousing."

Fuji gasps as he feels something hard against his entrance, "Kunimi-tsu?"

"Can i?"

Fuji hesitantly nods, "Yes."

And with that, the lovers continue with their love making until the break of dawn. Their lust, passion, and moans fill the tiny tub until it was at the verge of cracking. They go at it until their bodies give up, only having their love and desire for each other control them- totally ignoring their senses. Only the sun knows of their sins, shining brightly through the bathroom window.


	12. Thunder Rumbles

**Authors Note: Yes I take forever to update- but please have some patience with me. I love all those who still support me and enjoy my stories. CUTESY STUFF...and drama revealed at the end. The next few chapters will be action packed and stuff is ganna happen!!! (introducing a new character) REVIEW PWEEEESEEEE! I WANNA BE LOVED.**

Ch.12 Thunder Rumbles

Tezuka lightly shakes Fuji, "Syusuke… hey Syusuke. We're here."

Fuji lifts his head and rubs his eyes, looking around in confusion, "Where?"

"Kyoto."

Fuji opens his eyes, "Oh yeah…how long was I asleep?"

"For about two hours."

"I'm sorry, I was very tired."

Tezuka smirks, "Well, I did keep you up for a while last night"

Fuji turns bright red, stands up, and walks off the train, "Idiot."

Tezuka rushes to catch up to him and whispers in his ear, "It's too late to be shy now."

Fuji speeds up his pace, "Can we drop the subject?"

Tezuka smiles and holds Fuji's hand, "But I love your reactions."

Fuji looks at their hands,_ * even though it's okay to do this in Kyoto since no one knows us, it's still embarrassing.*_

"What are you looking at Syusuke?"

Fuji looks up, "Hn? What?"

Tezuka shakes his head, "No, nothing."

Fuji squeezes Tezuka's hand, "What are we going to do?"

"First we are going to eat at a restaurant, then go to the aquarium, and then the Ferris wheel."

"Wow, how prepared. You planned ahead?"

"Of course, it's out first date."

Fuji looks down at the floor to hide his flushed face, "Hnn."

"It's about two blocks away; the best sushi restaurant in Kyoto."

"And you know sushi is my favorite food…"

"Yeah."

Fuji runs his hand through his hair and smiles, "You are too perfect Kunimitsu…"

"I was your friend and brother before I was your lover, it would be horrible if I didn't know you like the back of my hand by now."

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "I guess you're right…but you are still amazing."

Tezuka opens the door of the restaurant for Fuji, "Nothing is amazing in my plain want to please my boyfriend."

Fuji walks to the table in a far end of the restaurant, "The fact that you have that plain want is what is amazing, and you are so good at it."

Tezuka chuckles and pulls the chair out for Fuji, "You are too easy to please."

Fuji sits down, "You said that yesterday, and I guess I am… especially when it comes to you."

"Hmm, how blunt." Tezuka sits down and looks at Fuji.

Fuji smirks, "There's nothing to be shy about, nee Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka shrugs, "You are right, I guess we don't need to hide anything from each other."

"Hide? You've hidden things from me?"

Tezuka grins, "Yes…things like my love for your sleeping face. Or how I love how your voice sounds when you say my name."

Fuji's face reddens and he puts his head down, "…please keep things like that to yourself. It's too weird, what you just said sounds nothing like you."

"It doesn't sound like me because I keep these things to myself."

Fuji looks up, "Then why say it now?"

Tezuka looks into Fuji's eyes, "Because we are lovers…_now _I can say it."

"My heart can't keep up with you."

Tezuka laughs, "What?"

Fuji sits up, smiling, "It's going to explode out of my chest; everything you say makes my heart beat triple."

"I like this, being truthful suits you well Syusuke.

"…it's going to take a while to get used to it."

"I would guess so, for me as well. " Tezuka looks at the waitress that seems to be eavesdropping in their conversation and calls her over.

Her face is flushed, "Y-Yes, would you like to order?"

Fuji smiles at her, "I want three wasabi sushi rolls."

"May I get a salmon sushi roll, and two eel sushi rolls?"

She jots that down and looks up, shifting her gaze to the table, "Anything to drink?"

"Coke."

"Water."

"Okay, your order will be here soon."She bows and hurries away.

Fuji laughs, "You noticed how flushed she was?"

"It's because she heard most of our conversation- she knows we're together."

Fuji reaches across the table for Tezuka's hand, "The way people react makes me laugh."

Tezuka squeezes Fuji's hand, "You aren't scared? Embarrassed?"

"What, of these people knowing? No because I don't know them, and they won't be hurt if they find out about our relationship…but with our family, it's a different story. "

Tezuka sighs, "Yeah…a completely different story. But can we really keep it from them for long?"

"We have to try to keep it from them for as long as we can."

"You want to delay the drama as far back as you can, right?"

Fuji smiles sadly, "Yeah."

Tezuka caresses the back of Fuji's hand, "Well no point of worrying about that now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

Fuji nods, "You are right, it's our first date-lets have fun."

The waitress arrives with their food and gives each order to the corresponding person. She quickly looks at both of them, "Anything else?"

Fuji smirks, "Ah yes."

The waitress looks at him, "Yeah?"

Fuji plays with a lock of the waitress's hair while looking into her eyes with his blue ones, "There is no need to be so flustered, is there? Why don't you smile, that frown is ruining your pretty face. Gay guys don't bite, so don't worry."

"Ah…hn, sorry." She nods and quickly walks away.

Tezuka chuckles, "I would have been jealous if I didn't know you were just teasing her."

Fuji eats one of his wasabi sushi, "There was no reason for her to be like that. But I said we were gay- are we?"

"Well…yes, technically. But I've never liked any other guy before you."

"Same, and I still find girls attractive."

Tezuka dips his sushi in soy sauce, "it doesn't matter; we are who we are."

Fuji finishes his first roll, "Hnn."

"Even after all this time, I still don't know how you eat those."

Fuji smiles sadistically, "Want to try one?"

"I'd rather not."

"Aww, but you tried it before."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitches, "I'll never fall for that again, I regret trying it when we were small."

Fuji smiles, "No fun, I enjoyed seeing you go through a gallon of water in about two minutes."

"You were born sadistic..."

Fuji laughs, "I was."

After a while Tezuka looks at Fuji, "Are you done?"

Fuji finishes his coke, "Yeah, you?"

"Pretty much." Tezuka waves his hand to get the waitress's attention.

She comes over to the table, "Yes?"

"The bill please."

"Just one moment Sir," she leaves and comes back with the bill.

Tezuka looks at it and takes a few bills out, handing the money and the bill to the waitress, "Thank You."

Fuji stands, "Don't think I'm going to let you pay for me every time, in the next date I will take care of everything."

"Yes, yes, Syusuke."

Fuji's eyes narrow when he sees a familiar looking guy on the other side of the restaurant. The guy had ear length wavy black hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes; exactly like Mori in Fuji's class. _*Fuck, I hope that's not Mori.*_

Fuji grabs Tezuka's arm and pulls him towards the door, "Come on, let's go to the aquarium."

"S-Syusuke what's the hurry?"

Fuji stops pulling when they are away from the restaurant, "I think I saw Mori Ryuu from my class in the restaurant."

Tezuka runs his hand through his hair, "You think he saw us?"

Fuji stares at the floor, "I don't know…I hope not."

"If he did…is he the type to tell other people?"

Fuji shakes his head, "I don't think so, he's very outgoing and popular- but he's also very nice and polite."

Tezuka sighs, "Well I guess there is no point in worrying. Let's just go to the aquarium."

Fuji holds Tezuka's hand again, "Yeah."

They walk to the aquarium holding hands and talking happily, totally ignoring the nasty looks and curious people. Tezuka pays for their admission ticket and they walk to the first room. It had a bluish glow because there is huge tank of fish that took up the whole side of the weirdly shaped room. Fuji rushes up to the glass like a little kid and stares in amazement.

Fuji pulls Tezuka up close, "Look! Look how big that blue and yellow one is."

Tezuka chuckles, "You are like a seven year old."

"Oh whatever…last time I went to an aquarium was when I was like eight."

Tezuka wraps his hands around Fuji's waist and chuckles, "I remember it was about a year after our parents had married and your reaction was almost exactly like this time."

Fuji smiles, "Well, this is really beautiful and amazing. Obviously I'd react this way. "

"I think your innocent reactions are cute."

Fuji blushes, "Idiot…you are lucky you can keep a poker face like that."

Tezuka grins, "It's a skill I've perfected."

"Yes, yes..oh! Let's see the sharks!!" Fuji pulls Tezuka towards the next room.

"You don't have to pull Syusuke."

"Sorry" Fuji points at a shark looking straight at them, "Look how big its teeth are! Damn… I should have brought my camera!"

Tezuka shakes his head, "I'm happy you didn't, you would be too obsessed over taking pictures and it wouldn't be a date."

Fuji laughs, "Yeah, that's so true."

Tezuka lowers his head to whisper in Fuji's ear, "But…I wish I had pictures of all the adorable expressions you are making. I would put them in a photo album."

Fuji elbows Tezuka, "Kunimitsu! You are so embarrassing."

"I'm just being truthful."

They spend about an hour in the beautiful and lively aquarium. Fuji pulls Tezuka to each room like an excited child and they share laughs and caresses while staring at the different tanks in amazement. After going to each room in the aquarium, the couple walks towards the Ferris wheel. They walk for a few blocks, still holding hands, under the setting sun. Finally getting on the Ferris wheel, Fuji sits next to Tezuka and looks around in awe.

"…this is gorgeous; the Ferris wheel gives such a great view of the city and the sun."

Tezuka touches Fuji's hair, "…"

Fuji turns to Tezuka and looks into his eyes, smiling, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you look in this light…"

Fuji brings Tezuka's hand to his cheek, "I had a feeling you'd say something like that. Your sweet Kunimitsu…and your hands are warm."

Tezuka inches closer to Fuji, "Only towards you, I'm the iceberg remember?"

"But you melt when I'm around." Fuji closes his eyes and kisses Tezuka lightly. Tezuka places his hand behind Fuji's head and brings him closer, heating up the kiss. He slips his tongue into Fuji's mouth, but keeps a steady slow pace, matching the romantic scenery.

Tezuka sighs, "Too bad we are in the Ferris wheel."

Fuji laughs and tilts his head sexily, "Haven't you had enough?"

"It's never enough when it comes to you."

Fuji rests his head on Tezuka's lap and looks up at him, lovingly, "What am I going to do about you?"

"There is nothing you can do. I'm going to be around for a while."

Fuji's pacific oceans shimmer, "You better…"

Tezuka holds Fuji's hand and kisses it, "You worry too much."

Fuji caresses Tezuka's cheek, "You do too; you just hide it better."

Tezuka touches his forehead to Fuji's, "I love you Syusuke, and I always will- not matter what happens."

Fuji smiles angelically, "I love you too Kunimitsu."

The golden orange sunlight shines on the lovers brilliantly, almost giving shape to their joyful aura. After what seems like an eternity of bliss, they get off the Ferris wheel and head towards the train. They take the long way to the train, cherishing the last few moments of freedom they would have for a while. They get on the train and ride it back to Tokyo; both of them adorably falling asleep this time. Luckily, they wake up a few stop before their own and get off on their stop.

Tezuka lets go of Fuji's hand, "…we can't anymore."

Fuji realizes where they were and inches away a bit" Oh yeah…"

"Please don't look so sad Syusuke, we'll have more dates."

Fuji walks to the exit, "Yeah, I know."

They walk in silence for a while until Fuji's cell phone rings. Fuji takes his navy blue cell phone out of his pocket and flips it open. _*New text message? …the number is private_* Fuji reads the message in silence and almost faints, the world was spinning.

"_You disgust me. If you don't break up with Tezuka I will tell_

_the whole school and your family that you and him are lovers._

_-Your worst nightmare"_


	13. Fear

**Author: Thanx for those who reviewed!! Enjoy the sexy drama! REVIEW PWEEEESEEEE, it motivates me!!!!**

Ch. 13 Fear

Fuji closes his phone and stuffs it in his pocket, trying to hide his worry. He speeds up his pace and distances himself even more from Tezuka. Tezuka notices Fuji's odd behavior and stops him, holding his wrist.

"Are you okay? You are pale…"

Fuji tries not to talk, he is afraid of his voice cracking, "mmm, I'm fine."

"Syusuke, what was on that text? "

Fuji pulls his arm away, "Nothing, let's go back" and walks into the house, ignoring Tezuka's worried expression.

Yumiko comes out of the kitchen, "Where did you guys go all day?"

Fuji forces a smile, "We just wandered around. We ate and went to a few bookstores."

Yumiko pouts, "That sounds like no fun."

Tezuka closes the house door and walks to the living room, "Hello mom, dad."

Their mother looks up, "How was your day? Where's Syusuke?"

Tezuka looks around, "Oh, probably in his room. He must be tried- we walked around a lot today."

"Oh that's good, are you hungry?"

"No, we ate. Well I'm going to my room, good night."

She nods, "Good night."

Yumiko winks , "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

__________________

Fuji flops on his bed, moments away from throwing his cell phone out the window. He lies with the pillow over his head and thinks about what to do next. _*Should I tell Kunimitsu? …no, I don't want to worry him. But what if this person is serious? Who is this person…we haven't told anyone.* _A low knock at the door disturbs Fuji's thoughts.

"Syusuke?"

Fuji slowly sits sup, "Yeah…enter."

Tezuka closes the door behind him and looks at Fuji, "…"

Fuji bites his lip, "Yes?"

"What's wrong? Did I do anything?"

Fuji smiles gently, "No, of course not…I'm fine- I told you already."

Tezuka walks to Fuji's bed and holds his chin, lifting his head up, "I know you better than that."

Fuji takes Tezuka's hand while looking at him, "…Kunimitsu, I'm scared."

Tezuka gives Fuji a puzzled look, "Of what?"

Fuji reaches for his phone and goes to the text message, "Of this."

Tezuka takes the phone and reads the text, "…shit."

Fuji runs both hands through his hair, "What the heck are we going to do? Who the fuck knows about us?"

Tezuka sighs, "I have no idea. Can you think of anyone who could have sent this? Motives?"

Fuji wraps his arms around his knees, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… Nana has my number and she might be mad that I broke up with her."

"…do you think she'd do this?"

Fuji shakes his head, "No, she's the last person who'd do something like this. And we never showed any signs of our relationship to her- the only time we ever showed it in public was today."

Tezuka's eyes light up, "…Mori Ryuu?"

"…but I don't even know if that was him. And why would he do this? You don't know if there was another person who saw us without us knowing."

Tezuka sits next to Fuji, "Calm down Syusuke."

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "Tell me, please tell me how the fuck can I calm down?!"

Tezuka is getting frustrated, "What do you suppose we do then? Tell them before word gets to them?"

Fuji's jaw drops, "No! There is no way we are going to tell them- they'd shun us! I'd rather break up then tell them!" Fuji bites his lip after noticing what he just said, "N-no…that's not what I meant…"

Tezuka stands up, his face stoic, "…it's fine, just tell me when and we will. We are both tired and saying things we don't want to say, so we should rest. We'll think about this tomorrow."

Fuji holds on to Tezuka's shirt, "Kunimitsu, I'm sorry…"

Tezuka ignores Fuji, "Good Night."

Fuji watches Tezuka leave and slumps on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He lies there for a while, trying to calm his nerves and anger. "Why is it that this simple text message…can break apart all that we have? What have we done to deserve this? Our love is as pure as any other…" Fuji gets off his bed and goes to his closet to get a t-shirt and some shorts. He puts the clothes on, turns off the light, and slips under his covers. After hours of tossing around- his mind unable to forget about the text message, he falls asleep.

_______________

"Fujiiko? Fujiko? Ello, Fujiko!!"

Fuji stares at Eiji, "Hnn…what?"

Eiji gets close to Fuji's ear, "You've been staring at Mori-kun for a while now"

Fuji's eyes widen, "I have? Well…I'm just spacing out because I'm tired."

"Did you have trouble sleeping yesterday?"

Fuji sighs, "Yeah, I barely got any sleep."

Eiji stares at Fuji's bento, "You haven't touched your food."

"I don't have an apatite…you want it?"

Eiji shakes his head, "No its okay- you should try to eat a bit, you look really pale."

Fuji nibbles on a sandwich, "Hnn."

Eiji pouts, "You don't look too well; you sure you aren't sick?"

Fuji smiles weakly, "I'm fine, thank you for worrying Eiji."

"Yeah..."

Fuji smirks, "So what did you and Oishi do this weekend?"

Eiji's face flushes, "N-Nothing…just saw a movie."

"Hnn really? Is that ALL you guys did?"

Eiji's hits Fuji lightly, "FUJIKO!! Stop asking such embarrassing questions!"

Fuji wraps up his bento, "Well I have to go do something- see you when class starts."

Eiji nods, "Yeah, don't be late."

Fuji walks to the student council lounge quietly, looking around to make sure no one was following or watching him. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, annoyed._ *I'm becoming paranoid, but anyway- I hope Kunimitsu is here.* _Fuji opens the door to the lounge and bumps into something.

"Oww." Nana looks up from the floor to see Fuji, "Oh Fuji."

Fuji looks at Nana and the person behind her, "Oh, sorry Nana. Hello Mori."

Mori helps Nana up, "Hello Fuji."

Nana dusts herself off, "So have you guys met? This is a childhood friend of mine, Mori Ryuu."

Fuji forces a smile, "Yeah he's in my class but I had no idea you guys were friends."

Nana looks at Fuji, "What are you doing here Fuji?"

Fuji glances at Mori and then at Nana, "Oh nothing, just picking up some papers I might have left this morning."

Nana nods and starts walking away, "Hnn okay, see you this afternoon."

Mori smiles, "Don't be late to class Fuji."

Fuji nods and walks into the lounge, heading straight to the student council room. He opens it and smiles, relieved to see Tezuka working in his desk. It felt like forever since he last saw him because Tezuka went to school ahead of him this morning. Fuji walks up to Tezuka's desk.

"You're still able to work well…"

"Obviously, we can't neglect our work as student council members. So…why are you here?"

Fuji sits on Tezuka's desk, "What, I can't come here without having a reason?"

"…"

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad."

"Can you look at me when you are speaking?"

Tezuka looks up at Fuji, "I am hurt, yes, but not mad."

Fuji smiles gently and kisses Tezuka, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I told you already- I was just panicking."

Tezuka sighs, "Yeah, I know."

Fuji leans back, "Well…I just found out Mori and Nana know each other."

"Yeah, she introduced me to him. Their childhood friends, was it?"

"Yeah."

Tezuka arches his eyebrow, "Isn't that a good motive?"

Fuji looks up at the ceiling, "Yeah- he's mad that I broke up with Nana and wants to take it out on us. But isn't that taking things too far? Is he that type of guy?"

"Maybe he wants you to get back together with her and make her happy."

"Do normal friends do these kinds of things?"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, "No, but a guy who's in love does."

Fuji leans forward, "Are you saying Mori is in love with Nana?"

Tezuka nods, "Perhaps."

"That makes sense…but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, wait a bit? Maybe act a little distant for a while."

Fuji frowns, "Yeah…"

Tezuka stands up and cups Fuji's face, "Don't worry, it's only for a little while…until we get this fixed."

Fuji wraps his arm around Tezuka's neck and gives him a sweet kiss, "I guess we won't be doing this for a while."

Tezuka laughs, "Yeah, we won't."

Fuji gets off Tezuka's desk, "Well, I have to go back to class. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Yeah, see you."

Fuji walks out of the student council room and lounge, slowly trudging towards class. He was dreading the distance he'll have to force between himself and Tezuka. His phone vibrates and Fuji takes it out, expecting it to be a text from the blackmailer. He reads to text to himself.

"_Meet me in the abandoned warehouse about ten blocks away from your house._

_You know where it is right? Come alone right after classes end, if not- you'll suffer the consequences._

_-Your worst nightmare"_

Fuji sighs, "So he wants me to skip my student council meeting and come alone…I have a feeling this is a trap. But… I have no choice but to go."

Fuji walks into class and makes eye contact with Mori on the way to his seat. He smirks and that sends chills down Fuji's back, Fuji was certain Mori was the one blackmailing him. Fuji stares that the clock, totally ignoring the teacher's lecture. He glances at Mori again- only to find that he wasn't in his seat. _*Did he leave to go ahead to the warehouse?...oh whatever.* _Fuji stares at the clock until the bell finally rings and he gathers his stuff, quickly walking out of the class.

He walks outside, feeling droplets of rain on his cheek. He rummages through his book bag_, *fuck I left my umbrella- what a great day.*_ Fuji slowly walks to the warehouse, thinking about what Mori would do when they were alone. He looks through his book bag again for something to defend himself with. _*I guess a pencils works…* _He finally arrives at the warehouse; eyeing it suspiciously because it was very far away from the other houses. He pushes the wooden doors open and walks inside, looking around for Mori.

"Mori, I know its-" Fuji feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck and everything goes black.

_______________

Tezuka looks at his watch, "Where is Syusuke?"

Eiji shrugs, "I don't know, I haven't seen him. He rushed out of class; I thought he was going to come here."

Nana looks at Tezuka, "Do you not know where he could have gone? He never misses our meetings."

Tezuka takes his cell phone out of his pocket and calls Fuji, but it goes straight to voicemail. "His phone is off."

Eiji frowns, "That's not fair that Fujiko gets to skip! It's already been half an hour since he was supposed to be here.

Tezuka calls his house, "Hey Yumiko, is Syusuke there? …No? Oh nothing, see you tonight."

Nana sighs, "Not is your house either? Where could he have gone…"

Tezuka looks at Eiji, "Hey Eiji, was Mori in your class after lunch?"

Eiji thinks, "Hmm he was, but then he just left out of nowhere- about forty five minutes before class ended. It was very strange. Why?"

"…"

Nana sighs, "I'm going to have to scold Mori, he promised me he wasn't going to skip class anymore. I was sure he hasn't skipped for at least a month now…"

Tezuka looks through his phone, "…I never knew that having the same type of phone would come in handy some day."

Eiji peeks at what Tezuka was doing, "Your phone has a tracker?"

"Yeah, since Fuji and I have the same model and are under our father's phone plan- we can see where the other one is through the GPS system in our phones."

Eiji and Nana look at each other, "Ehh, cool."

Tezuka's stoic expression becomes flooded with worry, "...what is he doing there."

Nana stares at Tezuka, "Where? What wrong Tezuka?"

"Eiji, can you close up? Nana and I have somewhere to go." Tezuka gathers his stuff and grabs Nana, pulling her out of the room and leaving a very confused Eiji.

Nana's eyes widen, "T-Tezuka? What's wrong, what's the hurry?"

"I'll explain it on our way there, just walk quickly."

* * *

Fuji slowly wakes up, groaning at the throbbing pain in his neck. He is feeling dizzy and his vision is a bit fuzzy. Everything hurts; he looks around and realizes he is chained. Fuji is kneeling against a wall, with both hands chained to either side of him.

"So little sleeping beauty woke up."

Fuji glares at Mori, "Bastard, let me go!"

Mori pulls Fuji's hair, "I don't like your tone."

Fuji closes his eyes, biting his lips to hold back a wince, "Fuck you. You're sick in the head."

Mori backhand slaps Fuji and laughs, "Sick? You call me sick? You are the one that is going out with your brother! And you didn't even break up with him when I threatened to tell your family and friends!"

Fuji glares at Mori, his cheek red, "Yes, me and my brother are lovers. SO WHAT? Can't you just leave us alone! I don't want to break up with him and I don't want anyone to know about us! You only want me to break up with him so I can go back to Nana. Why are you relying on me to make Nana happy? Is it because you don't have the balls to do it yourself?!"

Mori knee's Fuji in the stomach, "You fucking homo, you better watch what you say or your pretty boy face might suffer."

Fuji groans, "If you love Nana so much, why not just take her for yourself?"

Mori smiles, "Because she wants to be with you, yet you broke her heart by dumping her."

Fuji gets slapped on the other cheek, "…we both agreed to the break up. She knew I love someone else and said I should be happy with that person."

Mori slaps Fuji again, "She only said that so you guys could stay as friend. Do you know how sad she was after she came back from the trip? She came to my house and cried. "

Fuji glares at Mori, "I can't force myself to love someone I don't. My heart and body belong to Kunimitsu, and no one else."

Mori rips Fuji's shirt open, "Your heart may belong to Kunimitsu, but are you sure your body does? What would happen to your relationship with him if you betray him?" Mori caresses Fuji's wet chest, smiling sinisterly.

Fuji shudders, "Don't touch me!"

Mori laughs, "Don't worry- you'll be screaming my name soon. You'll forget all about Tezuka."

Fuji holds back tears _*Kunimitsu…please come!*_


	14. I'm Attached to You

**Authors Note:** Sowwiiieeee, yes I haven't updated in like FOREVER even if I did leave you guys in a cliff hanger! IM SOOORRYYY SOO BUSYYY but summer is coming up, and this **is the last chapter of this story.**XD IT'S A SUPER DUPER CUTE ENDINGS and a slight bit of corny, but AMAZINGLY CUTE NONE THE LESS. Please enjoy till the end and THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME. A new story will soon follow the end of this one! **REVIEW PLEASE****,** I'LL LOVE YOU LOTS IF YOU DO!

Ch. 14 I'm Attached to You

"Ah, mghh" Fuji bites his lip, blood sliding down his chin.

Mori smiles sinisterly, continuing to play with the head of Fuji's length, "Don't hold back, moan all you want." Mori wraps his hand around the shaft, pumping violently.

Fuji throws his head back, unable to control his moaning, "Ahh…haa…Kuni-mitsu.."

Mori glares at Fuji, "When he see's you undone by another man, he'll leave you. You will be all alone."

"S-stop y-you bastard...ahh-c-cumming."

Mori give's Fuji's length one last jerk and watches as Fuji comes on himself. Mori laughs, "You must be dying inside. Did it feel good? Letting another man make you cum?"

Fuji glares at Mori, "You are a coward, acting superior when you can't even tell Nana you love her."

Mori punches Fuji, "You don't know shit. Let's see how much Tezuka will like you after I'm done with you." Mori starts pulling Fuji's pants down.

Fuji wriggles, trying to do anything to stop him, "N-No, stop you bastard!"

"You know you wa-" Mori goes flying to the side.

Fuji looks up, tears forming in his eyes, "K-Kuni..mitsu?"

Tezuka walks up to Mori, picking him up by his shirt, "If you had gone any further, I might have actually killed you."

Mori smirks, "Oh really now?"

Tezuka punches Mori and knee's him in the stomach, "You are lucky Nana is here, because if she weren't- you wouldn't be conscious."

Mori's face pales, "You brought Nana?"

"Mori…how could you?"

Mori stands up, looking at Nana, "Nan-"

Nana slaps him, "Don't say my name. You coward…monster. No matter what the reason was, how could you have done this?"

Mori reaches out, "I'm sorry."

Nana slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me. I don't want to see you, ever again." Nana runs out the warehouse.

"Nana!" Mori runs after her.

"Syusuke…"

Fuji looks at the ground, "…don't look at me."

Tezuka lifts his chin up, "Syusuke."

Tears silently slide down Fuji's cheeks, "You were late idiot…I betrayed you."

Tezuka unchains Fuji and embraces him, "Syusuke, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry; I know sometimes the body does things that contradict what your heart wants."

Fuji furrows his face in Tezuka's chest and wraps his arms around his waist, "I wouldn't have lived with myself if he did anything more."

Tezuka kisses Fuji's forehead, "But he didn't, so just forget about everything that happened here."

Fuji nods, unable to stop his trembling, "I was scared…of you hating me."

Tezuka squeezes Fuji, afraid that if he let go, the boy would fall apart, "That will never happen."

Fuji closes his eyes, "Hn."

"Syusuke, we have to get home before anyone gets there. Our family can't see you like this."

Fuji nods, "Okay."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." Fuji stands up but tumbles onto Tezuka.

"Steady now… here zip up your pants and put my jacket on."

Fuji does what he's told and laughs silently, "I sure am helpless right now."

Tezuka smiles, "Very, but it makes me feel needed."

They slowly walk to their house, the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds. Tezuka quietly opens the door of the house, sighing in relief when he found it was empty. He helps Fuji up the stairs and to his room, laying him down on the bed.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Tezuka carefully undresses Fuji.

"How sweet, you're taking care of me."

"I doubt you can do this yourself." Tezuka puts a t-shirt and some shorts on Fuji.

Fuji smiles, "Yeah I can't."

Tezuka stands up, "I'll be back."

Fuji holds onto Tezuka's hand with frightened eyes, "Kunimitsu."

Tezuka kisses Fuji's hand, "I'm only getting bandages and ice…it'll only take a minute."

Fuji nods and let's go, "Hnn."

Tezuka leaves the room and Fuji sighs. _* I'm not being myself...I'm scared of losing him. What would have happened if he didn't find me? My mind keeps going back to that thought. What will happen in the future? I'm scared, more than I've ever been.*_

Tezuka returns, "Here put this ice bag on your eye. Stupid bastard, how could he have punched you?"

Fuji smirks, "I've never have seen you so mad, it made me happy."

Tezuka starts bandaging Fuji's wrists which hurt from the chains, "Of course I would be mad. One, he touched you, and two...he hurt you. "

Fuji smiles, "I feel loved."

Tezuka kisses the bandaged wrist, "You are, tremendously loved."

Fuji cups Tezuka's cheek, "What would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't survive."

"Kunimitsu, I wa-

"Syusuke? Kunimitsu? Are you guys here?"

Tezuka looks into Fuji's eyes, "You were saying?"

Fuji puts on a smile, "Oh nothing, you better go down and come up with an excuse as to why I can't see them."

Tezuka nods, "Yeah, I'll tell them you feel sick and are sleeping."

"Tell mom I don't need anything so she won't come up."

"Okay." Tezuka goes downstairs.

Fuji talks to the empty room, "What was I about to tell him? _*To come with me to London? I can't be so selfish…Syusuke, what's wrong with you?* _

Tezuka opens the door and shuts it behind him, "Mom brought us some food. Here, you must be hungry."

Fuji grabs the plate, "Thanks."

Tezuka sits next to him, "I told her I would take care of you and she said okay."

Fuji eats some of the rice and fish, "Hmm."

"Are you still thinking about what happened?"

"I guess, but also on what could have happened."

Tezuka continues eating, waiting for Fuji to continue.

Fuji looks at Tezuka, "I just hadn't notice how dependent on you I've become…it scares me a bit."

Tezuka finishes eating and puts his plate aside, "It's not only you."

Fuji looks puzzled, "What?"

Tezuka chuckles taking a rice grain from Fuji's cheek, "I've also become dependent."

Fuji smirks, "That's surprising…the iceberg being dependent on someone."

Tezuka smiles, "What can I do, you are addicting."

Fuji puts his plate on his desk, "So it's mutual?"

"I don't know why you didn't think it was."

Fuji edges closer to Tezuka, "You didn't seem like the type to get attached to things."

Tezuka wraps his arm around Fuji's waist, "I wasn't; you changed me."

Fuji closes the distance between them and slowly yet passionately kisses Tezuka. Their tongues dance with each other while Tezuka's hand intertwines with Fuji's hair. After a while, they separate, both sighing happily.

Tezuka looks into Fuji's eyes, "You should fall asleep."

Fuji pouts, "I don't want to."

"Do you want me to sleep with you today?"

Fuji smirks, "Of course."

"Syusuke…I mean the innocent 'sleep'."

Fuji laughs, "I know, I know." He slides under his covers, "Would you turn off the light?"

Tezuka turns off the light and slides in with Fuji, embracing him, "Doing this is nice sometimes."

"Hn…Kunimitsu?"

"Yeah?"

Fuji holds Tezuka's hand, caressing it, "What's going to happen to us in the future?"

Tezuka sighs, "I don't know…but we'll be together."

"Even if our family finds out?"

"We'll endure it together."

"What if you fall in love with someone while I am in London?"

"That won't happen, I assure you."

Fuji bites his lip, "How do you know? Why are you so sure…anything can happen in the future."

Tezuka kisses Fuji, "Because I know what I'm feeling right now will never ever change."

"How can you be so confident?"

"I've loved you for all these years; a few more years of waiting won't change anything."

Fuji smiles, "…Kunimitsu."

"What about you Syusuke?"

Fuji laughs, "Don't worry, I only like Japanese men."

"…"

"I'm kidding, my love for you won't change Kunimitsu, I promise."

"That's better."

Fuji brings Tezuka closer to him, "I love you Kunimitsu."

"I do too, Syusuke."

"You sure you don't want to have sex?"

"Syusuke…"

Fuji laughs, "Okay okay, we'll leave it for tomorrow."

**(**Takes place a year and a half later**)**

**Epilogue: Loyalty**

The room is dark, the shades are down, and the remains of last night's lust are still in the air. Fuji sighs, continuing to gather all that is left into his duffle bag. He makes his bed and looks around for anything he might have forgotten. Fuji stares at his cacti, apologizing quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you along."

He looks into the mirror to check his hair; his face was plagued with sadness. He grabs his duffle bag and double checks that his passport and papers are there. He walks down the stairs to a crying mother and sister, and a saddened father. He puts on his best smile, hugging each and every one of them with all his might.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit."

Fuji's mother looks at him, "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Fuji nods, "Yes mother."

Yumiko ruffles his hair, wiping her eyes, "You idiot. You have to promise you won't forget about us!"

Fuji laughs, "I won't."

Fuji's father pats him in the back, "We're proud of you Syusuke."

"Thank you father." Fuji looks at them, "Where is Kunimitsu?"

His mother looks down at the ground, "He left early this morning saying that he won't say goodbye."

Yumiko cups Fuji's face, "It's not that he doesn't care…he just doesn't want to show you how painful it is for him to say goodbye."

Fuji nods, trying to hide his disappointment, "I know." He hears a car horn, "Well that's the taxi."

They hug him again, "Be safe."

"I will, I love you." He pulls his suitcases and walks out the door. The taxi driver helps him put his suitcase in the trunk and he gets inside. He looks out the window as they drive away from his house, _*I guess yesterday was his goodbye. Kunimitsu…I wonder what you are doing now.* _Fuji smiles _*It was a good way to say goodbye I guess…sex always is. No wonder he was so passionate.*_ Fuji starts remembering yesterday night.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Ku-nimitsu, wait" Fuji gasps out, putting his arms above his head so Tezuka could take his t-shirt off._

"_No." Tezuka anxiously takes his own shirt off. He pushes Fuji onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Fuji wraps one arm around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka kisses Fuji's neck, sucking on it like it was ice cream. He kisses every inch of Fuji's skin and embraces him, holding on as if it were his life._

"_Kunimitsu…you are going to leave a million marks."_

"_Syusuke….Syusuke."_

_Fuji ruffle's Tezuka's hair, "I know, I know. You can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours."_

_Tezuka pulls Fuji's pants off, kissing Fuji's thigh. Fuji's voice hitches, "Kunimitsu…please."_

_Tezuka engulfs Fuji's length taking him by surprise. Fuji clutches the sheets, arching his back and moaning loudly. Tezuka pumps his shaft while sucking the head, bobbing his head skillfully. _

_Fuji bites his lip, "I-I no more, I c-cant."_

_Fuji comes and Tezuka swallows the warm substance. He kisses Fuji again, letting him taste himself. Tezuka moves on the Fuji's nipples while entering two fingers into Fuji's anxious hole. He sucks on one, nipping it playfully while pinching the other. His fingers thrust into Fuji as Fuji plummets himself against them._

"_N-nghh, ah haa..-mitsu..come on."_

_Tezuka plunges into Fuji, drawing a loud and lusty moan. Fuji scratches Tezuka's back, enjoying every thrust. Tezuka sets a slow but passionate pace, thrusting with full force every time. There were no words said, but the love and lust were palpable .Tezuka was giving himself to Fuji with every thrust, sending all his love to him. When Fuji leaves, all of Tezuka's love will leave with him. _

_Tezuka kisses Fuji, "Ngh..Im cum-ming"_

"_M-me too."_

_Tezuka fills Fuji with his seed and Fuji comes on his chest. Tezuka drops onto Fuji, both exhausted. After a few minutes of short breaths and a desperate attempt to get oxygen, Tezuka rolls over. He pulls Fuji to him and holds him close. He kisses Fuji's forehead and looks into Fuji's pacific eyes._

_Fuji smiles sadly, "You are cutting off all my oxygen."_

"_I don't care. I'm not letting you go."_

_Fuji laughs and wraps his arms around Tezuka, "That's good." _

Fuji keeps looking out the window; they had arrived at the airport. _*You let me go Kunimitsu…without even putting up a fight.* _He pays the taxi driver and walks into the airport with his things. He weighs and gets his luggage checked. He continues waking to the many checkpoints, showing his passport and documents. Finally, he arrives at the waiting area with time to kill before his flight came in. He picks a seat off to the corner and turns on his iPod. But not even the music could keep away the constant thoughts of Tezuka. Fuji shakes his head, _*I'm just hurting myself by thinking of him.*_ He looks down at the silver ring with blue rubies and smiles. _*I remember when he gave me this.*_

_-Flash Back-_

"_We are here." Tezuka uncovers Fuji's eyes._

_Fuji gapes at the picnic before him. Rose petals were sprinkled around and the food looked amazing. It was a perfectly sunny day with a warm breeze. Fuji hugs Tezuka, "It's amazing!"_

_They sit down to eat and Fuji tries everything, commenting on how delicious it was. They talk for a long time, about everything; childhood, favorite movies, future plans, etc. Fuji lays his head on Tezuka's lap and smiles lovingly, caressing his cheek._

_Tezuka smiles, "Syusuke, give me your hand and close your eyes."_

_Fuji does as he's told but giggles when he feels what Tezuka was doing. He opens his eyes and gasps, staring at the beautiful ring on his finger._

"_Happy Birthday Syusuke."_

_Fuji pulls Tezuka down, kissing him lightly. "It's beautiful…I love it."_

"_It reminded me of your eyes, and now every time you see it-you'll think of me."_

_Fuji kisses the ring, "I'll never take it off."_

"Fight 309 for London has now arrived."

Fuji sighs, "That's my flight." He walks to the boarding area and patiently waits to board the plane. When he boards, he looks around for his seat. _*First class, seat 55 A, I hope it's by the window.*_ He finds it; it was one of the two seats by the left window on that row. The passenger in the seat next to him was reading a newspaper. Fuji places his duffle bag on the overhead compartment and squeezes through. He puts his seatbelt on and turns towards the passenger next to him.

"Hey, my name is Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you."

The passenger puts his newspaper down and smirks, "Nice to meet you Syusuke."

Tears run down Fuji's cheeks like waterfalls, "K-Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka chuckles, "If I'd knew you would have had this reaction I would have brought a bucket."

Fuji punches Tezuka on the arm lightly, "Idiot...idiot…you idiot."

Tezuka hugs Fuji, "There, There."

Fuji clutches onto Tezuka's shirt, "Why…why are you here? What about Tokyo U, you can't just leave after being there for a year. What about our family, do they know?"

"You are more important to me than Tokyo U, and I left them a letter."

"Kunimitsu…you are crazy."

Tezuka laughs, "You made me this way."

Fuji smiles helplessly, "…idiot."

Tezuka kisses Fuji lightly and looks into his eyes, "You've always followed me without any complaints…now it's time for me to follow you."

Fuji places his forehead against Tezuka's, "Are you a dog now?"

"Well maybe, but I'm more like a cage…or chains."

Fuji laughs, "Why?"

Tezuka tightens his embrace, "because I'll never let you go."

Fuji smirks, "I'll gladly be your prisoner and throw away the key. I'm yours to keep."

Tezuka smiles, "Forever?"

Fuji kisses him, "And ever."


End file.
